


Sleeping with ghosts

by Ardna



Series: Ирреальность [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Het and Slash, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Mystic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardna/pseuds/Ardna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Столкнувшись тихой зимней ночью в аллее с хулиганами Кирилл и не думал, что окажется в центре событий, его мир перевернется с ног на голову, а привычная реальность разрушится карточным домиком и нужно будет искать новый путь.<br/>Иногда мир меняется... А иногда ты понимаешь, что он был таким всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

_Боль разрывает легкие, дышать невозможно. Вдыхаемый воздух со свистом выходит наружу. Как? Наверное, огнестрельное ранение. Откуда?_  
А боль все сильней. Почему не приходит смерть? Уже давно пора. Нет, не спешит и писем не пишет.  


Сегодня, десятого числа двенадцатого месяца, погибла легендарная гитаристка группы "Осень".  
Машину перевернуло в воздухе...  
…поставило на крышу…  
…утечка бензина...  
Спасатели еле успели вытащить...  


_Это, оказывается, больно - умирать._  
А смотреть, как умирает любимый - еще больнее.  


Трагедия произошла рано утром, когда Тара ехала в Орэнский аэропорт вместе со своим другом Марком Германсом.  


_Его лицо - любимое, родное, самое красивое. В крови, царапинах._  
Господина Германса удалось спасти.  


Мир лишился...  
...Тара больше никогда не выйдет на сцену.  


_Усталость накатывает. Мир тонет в бездне боли. Как же сложно не потерять сознание. А сохранить личность так и вовсе невозможно._  


Ее жизнь была похожа на сказку. Сказку Братьев Грисм. Принцесса без дракона, царства и приданного, она добилась всего сама. Долгие репетиции по ночам, учеба в университете, неверие самых близких.  


_Память. Пожалуй, единственное, что осталось - память. Скоро не станет и ее._  


Известность? Нет, Тара никогда не мечтала об известности. Она не считала себя талантливой. "Посредственность с удачей" - так говорила про себя будущая легенда рока.  


_Если бы кто-то спросил: легендарность или жизнь (пусть даже не моя, его), я бы, не задумываясь, выбрала второе. Нет ничего дороже жизни - сомнения не этот счет никогда не закрадывались в душу._  


\- Вы не поверите, но я отдал бы все, только бы Тара была жива сейчас.  
_Я еще помню его - Олега. Первого красавца класса и школы, своего первого парня. Первую любовь. Но память уже начала играть в прятки. Первая встреча, первый поцелуй, первая ночь. Где они? Кто они? Как они? Слова, пустые слова. Ясно - за ними что-то стоит, должно стоять. Не может не стоять! Вот только, что?_  


\- Концерт, посвященный памяти легендарной гитаристки, нашей музы, создательницы группы и прекрасного человека.  


_Они все так же выходят под рев фанатов и свет софитов. Они заслужили это, даже больше, чем я. Но я - звезда, награжденная званием легенды посмертно, а им еще доказывать, что они чего-то стоят. И стоят не мало, пусть и без «легендарной Тары»._  


\- Знаете, при жизни мы не особо ладили, и все же, Тара была замечательной.  


_Ложь, все ложь! Мы никогда не ладили со Светкой. И дело было вовсе не в ее вздорном характере. Мой вокал понравился Андрэ Павловичу больше, хотя, если говорить по правде, он был намного хуже Светиного. Просто Андрэ был женат на моей подруге, и как-то раз, крайне неосторожно начал флиртовать со мной. Он не знал, что я - давняя подруга Юлайи. Учитывая все предыдущие измены..._  


_Первая, случайная, встреча в парке... Я никогда не верила в любовь с первого взгляда._  


_С Марком было именно так._  
_Конец близок. Я чувствую это каждой клеточкой своего тела. Пока еще могу чувствовать._  


_Последние силы... Все. Меня больше нет._


	2. I. Soulmate dry your eye

Тихая зимняя ночь спустилась на город. Снег уже украсил деревья пушистыми белыми шапками, укутал мерзлую осеннюю грязь теплым одеялом, спрятав мусор.  
Дорожка петляла среди гаражей и выводила на знакомый пустырь. Невдалеке от нее рос лес. Правда, лесом его звали только местные мальчишки. На самом деле это был парк. Говорили, его посадил, чуть ли не пять веков назад, при мятежном царе, любителе казнить своих жен. Сейчас же от некогда огромного парка осталась одна дубовая аллея. Да и та заросла, явно давно не прореживалась.  
Такими тихими лунными ночами, словно созданными для романтических прогулок при свете луны, в парке должно было быть людно. Да оно и было так. Всего-то полгода назад здесь было не протолкнуться ни летом, ни зимой. Пока не нашли ту, первую жертву. Теперь через пустырь ходили, только если не было выбора. Местные жители предпочитали делать большой крюк, в обход парка и пустыря.  
В тот вечер Кириллу волей-неволей пришлось бы идти через парк с пустырем. Обходную дорогу разрыли уже неделю как, и зарывать не собирались. Он возвращался домой пешком, из ресторана, где праздновали день рождения его хорошего друга Ильи. Засиделись допоздна, и ему пришлось идти с автобуса через пустырь.  
Дорожка петляла, мерно похрустывал снег под ногами. Казалось, все вокруг спит. Из-за угла виднелся дом Кира, пройти оставалось всего ничего – какие-то сто метров мимо аллеи парка, вплотную прилегающей к тропе. Кирилл шел спокойно, уверенно, тихо насвистывая свою любимую песню "Земли Сэл". В этот вечер он был совершенно спокоен и вполне доволен собой, чего с ним не случалось уже давно. Скорее всего, именно поэтому он и не обратил внимания на странные тени в том месте, где тропинка подходила вплотную к аллее.  
\- А ну стой! – на дорогу выпрыгнул высокий крепкий парень в грязной дутой куртке и спортивных штанах, на ногах у него были кроссовки.  
\- Что-то не так? – Кирилл был искренне удивлен этой встрече. Из головы напрочь вылетели рассказы соседки об «аллейном маньяке».  
\- Ага! – противно ухмыльнулся парень, показывая кривые, желтые зубы. - Ты на нашей территории.  
\- Да? Странно, первый раз слышу об этом.  
\- Плати дань! – рявкнул парень, и попытался ударить Кирилла кулаком в челюсть.  
Уворачиваясь, пропуская парня и перехватывая на лету его руку для броска, Кириллу некогда было раздумывать над странностями речи противника.  
С первым было все просто – он оказался слабаком, и поплатился за это. Второй был сильнее, умнее и действовал профессиональнее, но и его Кириллу удалось вывести из строя. Чего он никак не ожидал, так это появления третьего, в виде тяжелого, будто чугунного, предмета, опустившегося на затылок. Кирилл упал на рыхлый, окропленный кровью первых двух «бойцов» снег и потерял сознание.  
Очнулся он от осторожного прикосновения. Кирилл открыл глаза и рывком сел. Лучше бы он этого не делал – перед глазами тут же заплясали разноцветные пятна и замелькали мелкие звездочки.  
\- Тише, тише, - услышал он мягкий женский голос. – Тебя сильно ударили по голове. Чудо, что ты жив!  
\- Да уж… - Кирилл озабоченно потрогал затылок – крови не было. И то хорошо. – Такое ощущение, что били чугунком по голове. Бред…  
\- Может им, и били, - согласилась невидимая собеседница. Кирилл решился и открыл глаза. Луна была высоко и высвечивала все вокруг своим холодным серебристым светом. Лица незнакомки было не разглядеть – свет слепил.  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Просто шла мимо.  
\- Странно. Это ты уложила третьего?  
\- Кто же еще? – легкая усмешка, голос девушки звенит, как натянутая тетива. Откуда только пришло это сравнение? – Встать можешь? Нечего тебе тут рассиживаться. Не дай Бог, дружки их припрутся.  
У незнакомки была не по-женски сильная рука. Девушка скорее подняла его с земли, чем просто помогла встать. Теперь Кирилл, наконец, смог её разглядеть: высокая, стройная, короткие русые волосы странно серебрятся в неверном свете луны, а за спиной искрится снег, будто два призрачных крыла. «Ангел», - только и подумал Кирилл.  
\- Спасибо, что спасла мне жизнь. – Только теперь он вспомнил рассказ соседки о маньяке.  
\- Не за что. Ты бы сделал тоже, - мимолетное ощущение неловкости. Высокий кожаный сапог на толстой подошве роет носком соседний сугроб, на снегу остаются кровавые пятна. Сейчас Кирилл ясно увидел, что девушка одета во все черное – черная кожаная куртка, слишком легкая для двадцатиградусного мороза, черные брюки… Её одежда странно контрастировала с белизной кожи, да и во всем зимнем пейзаже она казалась лишней, чуждой.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – не совсем понимая, почему это делает, спросил Кирилл.  
\- Зачем тебе? – показалось, или она действительно нервничает.  
\- Мне кажется, я имею право знать имя своего ангела хранителя. А тебе? - как можно мягче произнес Кирилл, ему очень хотелось услышать ее имя, задержать ее рядом хотя бы на несколько секунд.  
\- Тарой меня зовут, - незнакомка явно была смущена.  
\- Какое красивое и необычное имя. Это же, кажется, из книги. Как же её?..  
\- Родители очень любили эту книгу. - Поспешно, как показалось Кириллу, сказала девушка. - Идем, я провожу тебя.  
Наутро Кирилл никак не мог вспомнить, как оказался дома. Перебирал подробности вчерашней вечеринки, но все тщетно. Он прекрасно помнил, как уходил из ресторана, помнил, что отказался от предложения Наташки, сестры Ильи, подвезти его до дома, хоть и прекрасно знал, что последует за этим. Как дошел до остановки и долго ждал автобуса, прекрасно помнил, но дальше – провал. Даже как добрался до постели, он не знал.  
Уже отчаявшись вспомнить, Кирилл принялся убираться, раскладывать вещи по своим местам. Это его всегда успокаивало, хоть и редко он занимался уборкой. На тумбочке около кровати красовалась здоровенная стопка книг – дурная привычка складывать словари и книги на тумбочку, а не убирать на книжные полки. Расставляя их по местам, Кирилл наткнулся на красный, новенький двухтомник "Янтарь твоих слез". Одного взгляда на название хватило, чтобы вспомнить – Тара. Это имя крепко засело в его голове. И не только в ней.  
\- Что-то очень важное с тобой связанно, - задумчиво произнес Кирилл в слух, но додумать ему не дали – звонок в дверь помешал.  
На пороге стояла соседка снизу, сорокалетняя, но все еще очень привлекательная женщина. Лидия служила в полиции, и пользовалась всеобщей любовью своих соседей за рассудительность, умение быстро разобраться в ситуации и прекратить любую ссору. У Кирилла отношения были с ней очень хорошие, даже дружеские. А порой, ему казалось, что у Лидии свои планы на его счет. Вот только она не спешила заявлять об этом, а Кириллу вечно было некогда поинтересоваться. Да и недосуг.  
\- Привет. Ты еще не на работе? – сегодня она была необыкновенно хороша и излучала бодрость, столь несвойственную Кириллу в это время суток.  
\- Здравствуйте, Лидия, выходной у меня сегодня. Проходите, - Кирилл пропустил женщину в квартиру, она по-хозяйски прошла на кухню.  
\- У меня к тебе серьезный разговор, Кир.  
\- Что-то случилось? – откликнулся тот, заваривая чай.  
\- Да как тебе сказать… Федр вроде бы видел вчера ночью, как кого-то били в аллее, рядом с домом. Ты, кстати, как вчера погулял? Хорошо отметили?  
\- Да, очень даже. Все было здорово. – Настороженно откликнулся Кирилл. Лидия редко задавала вопросы просто так. Да и перескакивать с одной темы на другую было не в её стиле.  
\- Ты вчера вроде без машины был… Тебя подвез кто?  
\- Нет, на автобусе приехал.  
\- Послушай, Кирилл, не темни. Это ведь ты вчера в аллее был? Тебя Федька видел? – Лидия нагнулась к Кириллу через стол и посмотрела прямо в глаза. Он выдержал тяжелый взгляд красивых серо-зеленых глаз.  
\- Я. А что такое? – спокойно ответил он, откидываясь на спинку стула и делая глоток из чашки.  
\- Что вчера случилось в аллее? Он тебе ничего не сделал? – теперь женщина выглядела скорее обеспокоенной, чем серьезной и строгой. Кирилл улыбнулся:  
\- Не волнуйтесь, Лидия, я жив, здоров. Все обошлось.  
\- И это хорошо, Кирилл, это очень хорошо. Я же за тебя волнуюсь, глупый.  
\- Я знаю, Лидия, но все действительно в порядке. Я жив, и это главное.  
\- Да-да. А ты знаешь, кто это был?  
\- Нет, первый раз их видел…  
\- Погоди, какого это – «их»? – теперь женщина выглядела удивленной и встревоженной не на шутку.  
\- Парней. Их трое было.  
\- Трое говоришь? Очень странно. Один должен быть. – Задумчиво произнесла Лидия.  
\- Вы что-то недоговариваете. Кто должен был быть один? – в свою очередь пристально посмотрел на неё Кир. Лидия вздохнула.  
\- Помнишь, в начале осени Ира Семенова пропала? – Кирилл кивнул, уже понимая, что последует за этим. – Ее в аллее нашли, как раз там, где она к дорожке примыкает. Не буду тебе все подробности расписывать, но сделал это не человек. Я никогда ничего подобного не видела.  
\- Значит, «аллейный маньяк» действительно существует?  
\- Мы его уже полгода ловим. Он в разных районах города появляется, всегда неожиданно, всегда в аллеях. Парки стороной обходит, леса, скверы – тоже. Раньше, все больше на юге города обретался. – Лидия помолчала, добавила. – Теперь вот, и до нас добрался.  
\- Но он же один, а на меня трое напали. Так может, он уже ушел из района? – предположил Кирилл. – Тем более что вчера мальчишки были. Только третий… - Кирилл осекся, вспомнив тяжесть неизвестного предмета, опустившуюся ему на голову сзади. Предмет был длинный, более всего, по форме, напоминавший руку, только сейчас он вспомнил, что перед ударом видел тень человека с занесенной для удара рукой. В руке ничего не было.  
\- Что третий, Кирилл? – Лидия напряженно всматривалась в его лицо.  
\- Ничего. Я не помню его совсем. Вроде бы их трое было, но я могу ошибаться. В голове какой-то сумбур. С утра, так и вообще не помнил, как до дома добрался. – Ушел от ответа Кирилл.  
\- Не ври мне, Кирилл. Все ты прекрасно помнишь! – строго сказала Лидия. – Что за третий?  
\- Не знаю я! Он за спиной у меня был, я его не видел. Помню только, как чем-то тяжелым меня по голове ударил… И тень. Вроде как, от руки, и ничего в ней нет, а удар такой, будто чугунным чем-то били…  
\- Значит, тебя все-таки били… Но как же ты тогда ушел?!  
\- Мне помогли. Я отключился после того удара. Когда очнулся, третий… В общем-то, я не знаю, что с ним было, но никакой угрозы он для меня не представлял.  
\- Кто тебе помог, Кирилл? – странно глядя на него, спросила Лидия.  
\- Девушка. Она сказала, что ее Тарой зовут… - нехотя ответил Кирилл.  
\- Как камень с сердца упал! – облегченно вздохнула женщина. – Эту Тару я знаю. Она уже давно того маньяка ловит. Вместе с нами, так сказать. Пока безрезультатно, но это ничего. Думаю, скоро мы его выследим.  
\- Подождите, Лидия, вы ее знаете? – опешил Кирилл.  
\- Не то, чтобы… - уклончиво ответила Лидия, по тону голоса и общей позе женщины он как-то сразу понял, что больше ничего от неё сегодня не добьется, но даже спросить ничего не успел. У соседки зазвонил телефон и она, скомкано попрощавшись, поспешила на работу.  
Киру же никуда идти было не нужно - впереди было два выходных, можно было позволить себе расслабиться и отдохнуть. Вот только выкинуть из головы мысли о незнакомке никак не удавалось - казалось, всё напоминает о ней. Разложенные по всем горизонтальным поверхностям книги, вчерашняя одежда, которую он бросил на кресло в спешке и так и не убрал. У Кира было ощущение, что всё пропиталось Тарой.  
\- Кто же ты? - спросил Кирилл у своего отражения в зеркале в ванной и сам рассмеялся от идиотизма ситуации.  
\- Таким дураком могу быть только я, - сказал он своему отражению и криво улыбнулся. - Кто знает всё и обо всех?  
С этими словами он развернулся и вышел из ванной. Спустя полчаса раскопок и настроек ему всё же удалось наладить свой старенький ноутбук - Кир не слишком любил технику и пользовался ей постольку поскольку - когда была острая необходимость что-нибудь найти. Вот как сейчас.  
Открыв поисковик, он некоторое время бездумно медитировал на чистую строчку с мигающим курсором в начале. Минут через пять, поняв, что ничего путного всё равно не изобретет, Кирилл вбил: «Тара».  
Вскоре он стал обладателем такого количества ссылок и информации, что ему стало нехорошо. Интернет о Таре знал. Знал много, очень много, настолько много, что Кирилл плюнул на гиблое дело - попытки разобраться в этом потоке информации - и решил прогуляться. 

  
На улице снова была метель. Казалось, зима в этом году решила отыграться за все предыдущие бесснежные годы - сугробы намело уже в рост человека, а ведь впереди были ещё долгие два месяца морозов и вьюг. Кир, хоть и замотался шарфом так, что только глаза было видно, всё равно отчаянно мерз. Уже перед самым выходом Кир вспомнил о вчерашнем звонке Вика и решил, что вполне можно прогуляться до него и забрать давно обещанную книгу.  
Автобусы ходили плохо, а стоять на таком холоде было просто опасно, и он решил пойти пешком. Благо, Виктор жил всего лишь в соседнем квартале - каких-то пятнадцать минут пешком.  
Когда, спустя полчаса, Кирилл ввалился в подъезд, у него было ощущение, что он прошел пешком весь город - снегу намело столько, что ноги утопали почти по колено, снегоуборочная техника не справлялась, да ещё и вьюга разошлась не на шутку.  
\- Город совсем замело, - вместо приветствия сказал Кир открывшему дверь другу. - Еле дошел до тебя. Транспорт не ходит, дороги не чищены.  
\- Хорошо, что вообще дошел. - Виктор втянул друга в квартиру и закрыл дверь. - Проходи давай, я сейчас чай поставлю, замерз, наверное.  
\- Лучше кофе. С коньяком, - улыбнулся Кирилл. Виктор неодобрительно покачал головой и скрылся в кухне, впрочем, вскоре по квартире уже разносился аромат свежезаваренного кофе - Кир знал о чем просил - друг умел готовить этот напиток, как никто другой.  
\- А теперь рассказывай. - Потребовал Виктор, когда они устроились на диване в просторной гостиной.  
\- Что рассказывать? - нахмурился Кирилл, делая вид, что не понимает, к чему ведет друг.  
\- Не прикидывайся, всё ты понял. - Вик ухмыльнулся. - Я о Ташке.  
\- А, ты об этом. - Кир пожал плечами. - Да никак. Илья же прибьет меня, если что.  
\- А жаль, из вас бы хорошая пара вышла.  
\- Кончай меня сватать всем подряд, Вик. Достало, честно. Лучше книгу покажи. - Разозлился Кирилл, но Виктора трудно было сбить с толку - до недавнего времени он работал журналистом одной из ведущих уездных газет и был известен своей звериной хваткой.  
\- Ладно-ладно. - Хозяин дома ушел в другую комнату и вскоре вернулся, с бережно завернутой в бумагу, книгой в руках. - Вот, держи.  
\- Спасибо. - Кир тут же углубился в изучение - книги были его давней страстью, но доходы не позволяли покупать настолько редкие и дорогие экземпляры - приходилось довольствоваться библиотеками друзей и возможностью хотя бы прочитать их.  
\- Нет, всё-таки что-то случилось. - Сказал Виктор после десятиминутного молчания, во время которого Кирилл читал, а Вик рассматривал друга.  
\- С чего ты взял? - Кир отвлекся от книги, потянулся. - Всё как всегда - я читаю, ты смотришь.  
\- Если бы. Я же вижу, что мыслями ты где-то далеко. Ну, выкладывай, - Виктор подсел поближе к другу и пристально уставился ему в глаза.  
После минутной игры в гляделки Кирилл не выдержал и встал.  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Хочу узнать, например, откуда у тебя такая здоровенная шишка на затылке? - Виктор вернулся в кресло, сложил руки на груди. - Ты подрался. С кем?  
Кирилл вздохнул, потер переносицу - он давно не носил очки, зрение удалось восстановить, но привычка осталась.  
\- Да что рассказывать... Вчера неудачно на отморозков нарвался. - Нехотя признался он.  
\- Ты опять пошел через пустырь? Кир! - Виктор явно был возмущен беспечностью друга и всем своим видом выказывал неодобрение. - Я же предупреждал тебя, что там неспокойно в последнее время.  
\- А где спокойно, Вик? Ты же прекрасно знаешь - после войны нечисти развелось…  
\- Я тебе не о нечисти говорю! Ты пренебрегаешь элементарными правилами. Тебя в школе не учили не ходить ночью по безлюдным местам? А что было бы, если бы ты отключился? Сам знаешь, у нас морозы те ещё…  
\- Да я и отключился. - Негромко сказал Кирилл, но Виктор услышал, уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. - Да не смотри на меня так. Я жив, здоров, считай - цел. Шишка не в счет. Всё нормально. Отключай свой режим наседки.  
Вик сдавленно хрюкнул.  
\- «Режим наседки»? Так, значит, да? - развеселился он. - Вот отлучу тебя от библиотеки - будешь знать.  
\- Чего вы все от меня хотите?! - воскликнул Кир. Его терпение подошло к концу. - То Лидия, то ты…  
\- Лидия? Эта твоя симпатичная соседка-из-органов? - заинтересованно переспросил Виктор. - Я не знал, что вы так тесно общаетесь…  
\- А я уже начинаю думать, что вы с ней сговорились. Опекаете меня, словно мне десять лет, а не тридцатник. - Кирилл вздохнул.  
\- Так что Лидия сказала? Она не в курсе, кто это мог быть?  
\- Как ни странно, нет. Мы больше об аллейном маньяке говорили. Удивительно, что его так и не поймали, правда?  
\- Какая связь между тобой и... Точно! Это же то место, да? Кир!..  
\- Да успокойся ты. Ничего со мной не случилось бы. Тара... - Кирилл не успел договорить - Виктор аж подскочил, услышав имя девушки.  
\- Ты встречался с Тарой?! Почему мне не сказал?  
\- Когда б я успел, интересно? Отчитываешь и отчитываешь. - Фыркнул Кирилл, но сжалился над другом и добавил. - Это вчера было, и, сказать честно, сам мало что помню. Нечего рассказывать особо. Она мне помогла, а потом исчезла. В общем, нифига я не понял, - резюмировал Кирилл и, вздохнув, уставился в чашку с кофе.  
\- Слушай, а как она выглядела? - после непродолжительного молчания спросил Виктор. - В сети чего только не пишут о ней, даже фанклуб есть... Но это так, детишки. По рассказам она раньше самоубийц спасала, так они стали с крыш прыгать, чтоб с ней повидаться, прикинь?!  
\- С крыш прыгать? Идиоты малолетние. - возмутился Кир, но вяло - мысли его были далеко. Он снова задумался о том, кто же такая Тара и как ему её найти.  
\- Погоди-ка, ты говоришь, в Сети о ней читал? - вдруг спросил Вик.  
\- Не читал. Собирался только. Вбил в поиск, увидел все эти ссылки, открыл парочку и... пошел к тебе. Странно всё это как-то - я никогда людей не искал так. Если только знаменитостей каких... Писателей, поэтов, художников. Но они умерли уже в основном, это не то всё-таки.  
\- Хм. Кир, а ведь ты прав. - Задумчиво почесал подбородок Виктор. - Я-то думаю, что мне это имя напоминает! Есть знаменитость с таким именем. Сейчас посмотрим…  
С этими словами он вышел из комнаты, а вскоре вернулся с ноутбуком, поставил его на журнальный столик перед креслами и вбил запрос. Некоторое время он молча просматривал страницы, Кирилл сидел не шевелясь, даже глаза закрыл. Во избежание. Ему почему-то очень не хотелось смотреть на экран, но любопытство подталкивало сделать это. Когда, наконец, Кир решил, что боролся с собой достаточно, и открыл глаза, Виктор как раз просматривал страницу, на которой было много фотографий и рисунков.  
\- Вик. Это она, - сказал Кирилл странно глухим, не своим голосом. С фотографии на него смотрела и слегка улыбалась его давешняя знакомая. Только выглядела она моложе, жизнерадостнее что ли: длинные светлые волосы, большие, подведенные яркой жирной черной линией голубые глаза, мягкая улыбка, очень чистая, красивая кожа, словно искрящаяся в свете…  
\- Открой сайт, с которого этот снимок, пожалуйста. - Всё также тихо попросил Кир. Виктор послушно кликнул по указанной картинке. Открылась статья.  
«Сегодня, 10го декабря, погибла легендарная гитаристка группы «Осень». Машина двигалась по проспекту Сайе и собирался свернуть на улицу Оуро, ведущую в аэропорт. Когда она выехала на перекресток, в заднюю часть машины врезался грузовик, водитель которой двигался по Океанскому проспекту в центр. Удар был такой силы, что машина, дважды перевернувшись, врезалась в дорожное ограждение и взорвалась. Прибывшие на место спасатели предполагают, что в момент столкновения произошла утечка бензина, что послужило катализатором взрыва.  
Трагедия произошла рано утром, когда Тара ехала в Орэнский аэропорт вместе со своим другом Марком Германсом. Господина Германса удалось спасти.  
Группа «Осень» осталась без своей легендарной гитаристки - Тара больше никогда не выйдет на сцену». Какое-то время они потрясенно молчали. Кирилл пытался найти в памяти хоть что-то, что указывало бы на то, что он обознался, что спасшая его девушка всего лишь тезка этой Тары. Тары, которая погибла, которая никак не могла быть этой ночью в далеком северном, забытым всеми богами городке.  
\- Вик, скажи, я сошел с ума? - устало спросил, наконец, Кир. - Как такое может быть?  
\- Ты уверен, что это она? - осторожно спросил мужчина. Кирилл вздохнул.  
\- Я бы с радостью сказал, что нет, но... Это действительно она. Я видел её лицо достаточно ясно, а память у меня хорошая, ты же знаешь.  
\- Да, знаю. - Откликнулся Виктор. Кирилл в прошлом был художником, подавал надежды, но двадцать два попал в аварию и почти ослеп. Зрение удалось восстановить с невероятным трудом - шесть лет Кир ходил в специальных очках, пока не решился пойти к знахарю. Он бы не пошел, если бы не отчаяние - зрение не то, что не восстанавливалось, оно неуклонно падало. Слепым же в новом мире просто не было места. Без помощи он бы не выжил, а помочь было некому - мать Кирилла умерла за два года до злосчастной аварии, отец не вернулся с войны. Помощи ждать, казалось, неоткуда.  
Так вышло, что у Кира было полно приятелей и знакомых, но близких друзей всего двое - Виктор, старше на восемь лет, с которым Кирилл познакомился на одной из выставок, и бывший одноклассник Илья. У Ильи к тому моменту только родилась дочь, ему и самому бы пригодилась помощь, да и Кирилл ни за что не стал бы просить. Помог ему Виктор - он неотступно следовал за другом, искал клиники, оплачивал лечение там, где не удавалось выбить льготы... Помогал всем, чем мог. Кирилл недоумевал, пытался отказываться, но у него не было ни особого выбора, ни сил вести эту неравную борьбу.  
Кирилл резко отставил чашку на столик, аккуратно положил книгу рядом и встал.  
\- Извини, Вик, я пойду. Спасибо за всё.  
Виктор кивнул. Он достаточно хорошо знал Кира, чтобы понимать, что любые слова сейчас будут лишними.  
\- Конечно. Звони, не пропадай.  
\- Обещаю. 

  
Несколькими днями позже, возвращаясь с работы, Кирилл столкнулся на лестничной клетке с Лидией и Виктором, вполне приятельски курящими и мирно обсуждающими какие-то свои дела. Увидев Кира, они переглянулись и быстро свернули разговор: Лидия заспешила за дочкой в Дом творчества - у той как раз должны были закончиться занятия танцами, а Виктор, странно посмотрев на Кирилла, прошел следом за другом в квартиру.  
\- Слушай, я тут думал над твоей историей, ну, с Тарой... - неуверенно начал Виктор, устроившись напротив Кирилла за столом на кухне. Сам хозяин возился с чайником - заваривал свежий чай, но на эту фразу обернулся и удивленно вскинул бровь.  
\- Что ты на меня так смотришь? Только не говори, что уже забыл. Я же тебя знаю.  
Кирилл поставил заварочный чайник на стол, сел напротив и пожал плечами.  
\- Не то, чтобы забыл. Просто я не знаю, что делать, поэтому выжидаю - вдруг удастся встретиться с ней ещё раз?  
\- Не думаю, что это возможно, - вздохнул Виктор. - Я тут провел небольшое расследование и кое-что выяснил.  
\- Я тебя внимательно слушаю, - кивнул Кир, спокойно разливая чай по чашкам.  
\- Сразу предупреждаю - новости не сказать, что хорошие, - честно предупредил Вик друга. Кирилл пожал плечами.  
\- Вряд ли, ты скажешь что-то хуже того, что мы уже знаем. Вик, она умерла - это худшая новость для меня. Выкладывай, не томи.  
Какое-то время Виктор молча разглядывал чашку в своих руках, не решаясь сказать то, что собирался. В конце концов, не каждый день ты говоришь другу, что понравившаяся ему девушка не просто умерла, но ещё и стала призраком. Очень странным призраком. Разговор с Лидией только укрепил его мнение: Тара вполне жива.

  
\- Она появилась в городе около года назад. Как раз когда у нас поднялась новая волна преступности, - глухо, словно нехотя говорила Лидия, глядя куда угодно, только не ему в лицо. - Мы не справлялись, людей катастрофически не хватало. И тут она. Словно гром среди ясного неба - что ни преступление, она тут как тут. Ни одно важное событие криминального мира без неё не обходилось, полгода она активно нам помогала. Последние громкие дела, застарелые "висяки" - всё это её заслуга.  
Виктор вытащил пачку сигарет, протянул Лидии, женщина благодарно улыбнулась, взяла одну. Они закурили неторопливо, будто предчувствуя что-то нависшее в воздухе.  
\- Она никогда их не убивала. Ни одного. Если кто-то особо прыткий попадался - ломала ногу. Редко - обе. Её стали бояться, ну, не удивительно, конечно. Какие только слухи о ней не ходили...  
Как-то сошлись две банды на "стрелку". Завязалась даже не драка, перестрелка. Простые жители тоже туда попали, кому не посчастливилось в тот вечер зачем-то из дома выйти. Тара там тоже была. Их взяли. Один из "боссов" потом рассказывал мне, что собственноручно в неё обойму высадил. Он бывший снайпер, я его неплохо знаю, вряд ли мог промахнуться... Говорит он, а руки так и трясутся, глаза совершенно безумные: "Всадил ей в ногу пулю, кость точно раздробил, я же знаю. Она даже и не заметила - как двинула этой самой ногой по челюсти Нику. Он упал, кровищи было... Я ещё раз, в другую. Хоть бы что. Будто и не стрелял я. Ну я и сорвался - давай в неё палить. Думал, с ума сошел... Не мог остановиться, патроны кончились. Ноль эмоций. Повернулась только ко мне, улыбается и говорит: "Давай ещё. Тебе же хочется". Наверное, тогда я и вырубился. Я же точно помню, что в сердце ей попал. Два раза".  
Лидия затянулась, стряхнула пепел в старую консервную банку на подоконнике.  
\- Его в психушку отправили, конечно. Орал постоянно, что Тара - ангел, пришла покарать нас всех. Позже он успокоился немного, вроде вылечился даже. Как его выписали, постриг принял. Я видела его несколько раз после этого. Совсем другой человек - кто раньше знал, не узнаёт теперь. Да я б и сама не узнала, если бы не служба.  
\- И вы в это верите? - осторожно спросил Виктор. Лидия, возможно впервые за весь разговор, посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Грустно улыбнулась.  
\- Верю? Даже не знаю, что вам сказать, Виктор. Я и в богов-то не очень верю. Но и отрицать не могу. Слишком уж всё изменилось сейчас. - Она задумчиво помолчала. - Только хорошее она дело делает - вот в это верю. Но странно всё это. Слишком уж она вмешивается. Нет, в то, что она ангел - не верю точно.  
Лидия хотела ещё что-то добавить, но внизу, в подъезде хлопнула входная дверь и вскоре до них донесся шум поднимающегося по лестнице человека. Они одновременно глянули на наручные часы, рассмеялись.  
\- Да, мысли сходятся... - открыто улыбнулся Виктор. - Как думаете, стоит рассказывать ему?  
\- Он всё равно узнает. Так лучше от нас, нет? - пожала плечами женщина. - Расскажите ему, только аккуратно, без лишних подробностей, но чтобы ему не пришло в голову где-то ещё информацию искать. Вы понимаете меня?  
\- Думаю, понимаю, - хмыкнул Виктор и протянул женщине руку. - Сработаемся?  
\- Сработаемся. - Лидия очаровательно улыбнулась и с лёгкостью, вызвавшей зависть даже у бывалого интригана Виктора, перевела разговор на другую тему.

  
Кирилл молчал. В середине рассказа Виктора он встал и отошел к окну. На город уже опустились ранние зимние сумерки, в окнах домов напротив зажегся свет, по улице проезжали машины и автобусы, горожане спешили домой с работы - у людей была своя жизнь. Как и у этой девушки - Тары - которая по непонятным причинам не умерла… Кирилл не знал, как правильно выразить это чувство, не понимал, откуда у него уверенность в том, что всё это неправильно, что не должно быть так. Было непросто принять то, что девушка, которую он видел и которая, судя по всему, спасла ему жизнь - призрак.  
\- Призраки ведь нематериальны, верно? - спросил Кирилл у Виктора, продолжая смотреть в окно. - Тогда как она могла спасти меня? Ерунда какая-то, Вик. Так не бывает!  
\- Ну, если ты не заметил, то мы уже около тридцати лет живем в реальности “так не бывает”, - мужчина пожал плечами и, после паузы, задумчиво продолжил, глядя в чашку с давно остывшим чаем. - Строго говоря, то, что мы чего-то не замечали или продолжаем не замечать, вовсе не означает, что этого не существует в принципе. Мне бабушка говорила, всегда были истории о призраках, колдунах, нечисти. Почитай наши сказки хотя бы. Так уж вышло, что сейчас это стало заметнее, чем было раньше…  
\- Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что призраки существовали всегда? Что они всегда могли… спасать людей? Ладно, я допускаю - могли вмешиваться, но те же сказки утверждают, что они бесплотны! - Возмутился Кирилл. Он и сам не понимал, почему ему так не нравится то, что говорит Виктор, но и смолчать он не мог.  
\- У меня нет ответа на твои вопросы. Я - не маг, даже самых что ни на есть завалящих способностей нет. Проверяли. - Вздохнул тот. - Только я знаю людей, у которых есть эти способности, и у которых они, к слову, проявились далеко не в детстве. Что-то в мире изменилось, сдвинули мы какую-то важную детальку в механизме, понимаешь? И полезло всё это.  
Кирилл какое-то время молча смотрел на друга, словно не решаясь что-то сказать. Наконец, сел и негромко произнес:  
\- Я снова пойду туда. - Виктор тут же вскинулся, как будто только и ждал этого.  
\- Кирилл, ты…  
\- Нет. Так, как было с мамой уже не будет. Я ничего не знаю о Таре, я не терял её. Нельзя же потерять то, чего у тебя никогда не было. - Он улыбнулся. - Просто хочу подумать.  
\- Но почему именно там? Сам же знаешь, это небезопасно… - попробовал подступиться с другой стороны Виктор, которому очень не нравилась эта идея друга.  
\- Я пойду днем. Днем там тихо и спокойно. Если хочешь, я позвоню тебе вечером. - С усмешкой добавил Кир.  
\- Чёрт с тобой! Но чтоб обязательно позвонил! - скрепя сердце согласился Виктор, а Кирилл неожиданно весело рассмеялся - почему-то на душе стало легко, словно это решение освободило его.

  
Комната в пятиэтажке сегодня казалась особенно пустой и неуютной. Солнце бывало тут только ранним утром, да и то, его косые лучи золотили разве что угол кухни. Штор уже давно не было на ветхих окнах, а сам дом должны были снести ещё много лет назад, но в бюджете каждый раз не находилось денег. Так и стоял он одиноко, сиротливо, посреди красивых двенадцатиэтажных новостроек с лифтами, стеклопакетами и автостоянками. По полу вальяжно разгуливали мыши, иногда, в особо холодные зимы, можно было встретить огромную, зажравшуюся крысу, бредущую с помойки. Под крышей жили голуби. Он выглядел бы странным и неуместным, если бы новостройки не пустовали уже много лет, брошенные сразу после войны. Здесь проходили крупномасштабные бои, унесшие много жизней и заразившие всё вокруг смертельной, разрушительной магией.  
Кирилл проводил задумчивым взглядом неторопливым шагом прошествовавшую мимо мышь и подошел к подоконнику. Как и много лет назад, вид из окна завораживал - дом стоял на холме, на окраине городе и у его подножья расстилалось лесное море. Иногда, летними ночами Кир выбирался на крышу и смотрел на лес, освещенный предзакатными лучами солнца. В свете луны он выглядел еще таинственнее и прекраснее. Зимой же деревья с их голыми, безжизненными ветвями угнетали, наводили тоску и заставлял вспоминать. А вспомнить было что.  
Кирилл часто приходил сюда после смерти матери. Он вроде бы и не переживал, выглядел совершенно нормально, работал, учился. Да, было тяжело, но это и помогало одновременно - не было времени на страдания и рефлексию. Сорвался он через год. Тогда его накрыла такая глухая депрессия, что никто не мог пробиться к нему - он просто закрылся и две недели не выходил из дома. Кирилл не говорил ни с кем на эту тему, но повтор этого опыта страшил его. Он и не подозревал, что способен на что-то подобное - никогда раньше ему не было так плохо. Казалось, что дальше ничего не будет, что всё уже закончилось и жизнь не имеет больше никакого смысла. И ведь - самое странное - до смерти матери никому и в голову бы не пришло, что Кир как-то по-особенному привязан к ней. Да, он любил родителей, старался не огорчать мать слишком сильно, быть внимательным и поддерживать её после смерти отца, только сложно было даже представить, что она играет столь важную роль в его жизни. Позже, отлеживаясь дома после аварии и вспоминая то время, Кирилл понял, что именно это ударило больнее всего - осознание того, что он не ценил самого важного человека в своей жизни, а теперь его больше нет. Он днями и ночами прокручивал годы, прожитые бок о бок и понимал, что мог быть внимательнее, заботливее, чаще спрашивать о её проблемах, больше делиться с ней своими мыслями, чувствами, жизнью, наконец. Теперь это всё стало невозможным, любые сожаления и раскаяние - бессмысленными.  
Сейчас же у него не было и шанса изменить ситуацию с Тарой, всё изначально было иначе, но почему-то, против своей воли, Кирилл проводил параллели. И надеялся только на то, что душа его матери упокоилась с миром и не бродит где-то в далеких краях этого мира растерянным, печальным призраком.  
\- Кирилл?  
Он вздрогнул и обернулся. В дверях стояла Тара. Всё в той же кожаной куртке, слишком тонкой для морозной зимы.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - удивленно спросила девушка.  
\- Это я должен спросить. - Улыбнулся Кир. При одном взгляде не неё почему-то становилось теплее. - Я здесь часто бываю… То есть бывал. Раньше.  
\- Странно. Я никогда никого тут не встречала. - Пожала плечами Тара, прошла в комнату и устроилась на подоконнике. - Рассказывай?  
\- Что рассказывать? - опешил Кирилл.  
\- Зачем ты тут? Только не говори мне, что не искал меня!  
\- Я… Это правда случайность, Тара! Я, конечно, надеялся встретить тебя, но уж точно не сегодня и не здесь.  
\- Правда? Тогда извини… Я просто устала делать вид, что всё хорошо… То есть, я хочу сказать - я ведь умерла, так? Но почему-то ты меня видишь, и не только ты… Я запуталась. - Она подтянула ноги к подбородку, обняла их руками и отвернувшись к окну продолжила. - Я знаю, что умерла, и знаю, что знаешь ты. Не спрашивай откуда, просто знаю и всё. Но ты почему-то не убегаешь в ужасе и не пытаешься попросить у меня что-то. Просто стоишь здесь и смотришь, слушаешь… Я ведь даже помню, как это - жить, любить, ненавидеть, расстраиваться. Но не могу ничего поделать. Из меня словно выжали эмоции. Зачем я тут? Думаешь, мне кто-то сказал, что я должна помогать людям? Нет. Никто и ничего мне не говорил. После смерти нет ничего. Никаких туннелей, никаких крылатых людей и божественного света. По крайней мере, у меня не было.  
\- А что было? - воспользовавшись паузой, спросил Кирилл. Тара вскинулась, посмотрела на него изумленно, словно увидела впервые. Он смутился. - Понимаешь, когда умерла мама, я много думал о смерти. Даже думал, что теперь нет смысла жить и лучше и мне…  
\- Нет! Кир! Ни в коем случае! Слышишь?! Никогда не говори, даже не думай об этом! - девушка вскочила и, схватив его за плечи начала ощутимо трясти. Он вдруг рассмеялся. Сам не понимал, из-за чего, но вся ситуация показалась ему до смерти нелепой.  
\- Ну чего ты смеешься? - слегка обиженно спросила Тара, наконец отпустив его.  
\- Да я не знаю… Сама ситуация какая-то дурацкая что ли? Ты разве не замечаешь этого? - он обвел рукой комнату. - Весь мир словно превратился в безумную фантазию психического больного. Ты спрашиваешь, почему я тебя не боюсь? А зачем мне тебя бояться? Что может быть страшнее смерти? Только такая вот странная жизнь, как у нас сейчас. А ведь, говорят, мы ещё неплохо справляемся - специальную полицию даже организовали, ввели обязательное обучение основам магии, дети регулярно тестирования проходят.  
\- Ты знаешь, ты - странный. - Без улыбки сказала Тара. - Но куда страннее то, что мне это нравится.  
\- Наверное, это потому, что мы смотрим на мир под одним углом, - улыбнулся Кирилл и сел на подоконник, свесив ноги наружу через выломанную створку рамы.  
\- В моем детстве говорили “из одного окна”, - Тара села рядом, посмотрела на него пристально. - Так в чем твой секрет, Кир?  
\- Нет никакого секрета. - Он развел руками. - Я так же прост, как… не знаю, вон те деревья. - Он указал на чернеющий на горизонте лес.  
\- Я бы не назвала эти деревья простыми, - задумчиво почесала щеку девушка. - Но я поняла, что ты хочешь сказать.  
\- А я вот не понимаю. - Неожиданно сказал Кирилл. Тара вопросительно выгнула бровь, глядя на него. - Да, не понимаю. Я всегда думал, что призраки появляются только если человек что-то не закончил, если что-то тянет за душу. Ну, знаешь, когда понимаешь, что забыл или не сделал что-то, а что именно - никак понять не удается.  
\- Да. - Девушка кивнула и нахмурилась. - Только я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь?  
\- Если ты призрак, значит и у тебя есть что-то такое. Что-то, что ты не закончила.  
\- А, ты об этом. - Тара порывисто встала, прошлась по комнате. - Я не буду врать - думала об этом. Много. Только я не знаю, что это. Понимаешь, после смерти многое забывается. Я уже плохо помню лица родителей, мы редко виделись в последние годы... Я не помню многих друзей, даже по именам не помню, они - словно отпечатки ног на песке. Вроде бы и знаешь, что был кто-то, но кто, куда пошел, зачем - унесло в океан.  
Кириллу хотелось помочь ей, как-то утешить, поддержать, но он не знал как. Да и что тут скажешь? Он знал, каково это - потерять близких людей. И знал, что никакие слова не помогают. Вообще ничего не помогает. Это проходит само собой, если проходит вообще. Он даже не был уверен до конца, что сам смог пережить.  
\- Спасибо, что выслушал. - После непродолжительной паузы сказала Тара. Кир удивленно посмотрел на неё. - Нет, правда - спасибо. И что помощь не предлагаешь тоже. Я, наверное, сама должна понять, почему всё ещё тут.  
\- Может быть, если ты мне расскажешь чуть больше, ты сама сможешь понять? - неуверенно предположил Кирилл. - Вроде бы становится легче, когда выговоришься.  
\- “Вроде бы”? А ты сам не знаешь? - улыбнулась девушка.  
\- Мне никогда особо это не помогало, - Кирилл развел руками. - Я вообще не любитель болтать.  
\- Что-то незаметно. - Покачала Тара головой. - Честно говоря, я не знаю, что тебе рассказать. Я мало что помню. Кроме того, последнего дня всё как-то эпизодично. Ты, наверное, в Интернете больше узнаешь.  
\- Значит, последний день ты помнишь? Что было перед аварией?  
\- Что было перед аварией, в которой мы разбились? - спросила девушка и замерла, удивленно глядя на Кирилла. - “Мы”? Подожди… я была не одна, но умерла только я. Так?  
\- Да, всё верно. Ты ехала в аэропорт с Марком Германсом…  
\- С Марком?! - Тара вскочила и начала мерить шагами комнату. Было заметно, что она сильно нервничает, но Кирилл не решался спросить её, что случилось. Наконец, девушка вернулась на подоконник и, глядя в окно, спросила.  
\- Марк тоже погиб?  
\- Нет, с ним всё в порядке, насколько я понял. - Удивленно ответил Кирилл. - Живет в столице...  
\- В столице, да? Кирилл, я могу попросить тебя об одолжении? - тихо спросила Тара и посмотрела на него. Он думал, что девушка плачет, но глаза её были сухими, невероятно грустными. - Я не могу вернуться в столицу, не получается. Возможно, если там будет человек, который меня знает, я смогу туда попасть…  
\- Я съезжу, давно хотел посмотреть Центр, - понимающе улыбнулся Кирилл, Тара благодарно обняла его. Это было странное ощущение - Кир почувствовал, как его окутывает теплом, словно он вошел в облако пара. Теперь он окончательно осознал, что Тара совершенно точно призрак. Самый прекрасный призрак на свете.


	3. II. Soulmates never die

На улице всё ещё было холодно, не смотря на рано начавшуюся в этом году весну. Солнце светило, но тепла практически не давало. Синоптики утверждали, что это воздействие магии, которой Центр накрыли ещё в годы войны. Сейн не очень-то в это верил. Из школьного курса общей магии он знал, что защитный экран не может держаться так долго - тридцать лет прошло. Тем не менее, сегодня Сейн готов был поверить во что угодно: тонкая куртка совсем не спасала от пронизывающего до костей, совсем не весеннего ветра, а идти было ещё далеко. Да, можно было бы подъехать на автобусе или трамвае - клиника располагалась в отдаленной, “зелёной” части города - но денег было в обрез и тратить их на такую роскошь, как транспорт не имело смысла.  
Сей поплотнее запахнул куртку и натянул шарф на нос. Шарф был старый, вылинявший от многочисленных стирок, но горячо им любимый. Потому что мамин. Этот шарф, варежки, давно уже не подходившие по размеру, да ещё альбом с фотографиями - всё, что досталось ему от матери. Она умерла пять лет назад после долгой и мучительной болезни - врачи так и не сподобились назвать точный диагноз и причины заболевания, но люди считали, что это последствия войны и заражения земли агрессивной магией. Сейну было всё равно, почему умерла его мать - единственный человек во всем мире, не считавший его ненормальным.  
Отец любил Сея, но в своей, непередаваемой манере - предпочитал держаться от него подальше, только деньгами снабжал, а в последние годы, после его повторной женитьбы, и это прекратилось. Сейн, в общем-то, не винил мачеху ни в чем: конечно, молодой женщине хочется, чтобы её мужчина тратил деньги только на неё, а после рождения сестры и совершеннолетия Сея и подавно речи не могло быть о его содержании. Только вот Сейн не мог устроиться на нормальную работу из-за учебы, а даже перевестись на вечерний отец не позволял. Потому Сею приходилось ютиться в маленькой комнатушке в оставшейся от бабушки трешки и делить её с ещё двумя незнакомыми ему семьями - отец квартиру сдавал. Это было, безусловно, лучше общежития, в особенности потому, что Сею оно не полагалось как имеющему прописку в Центре, и всё равно временами закрадывалась обида - почему, почему в большой и просторной родной квартире, которую ещё и дали в свое время именно семье его, Сея, матери, именно ему места и не нашлось?  
Эти безрадостные мысли посещали Сейна с завидной регулярностью - как только к его соседям приезжали шумные родственники. В общем-то, с квартирантами им повезло. Платили исправно, особых проблем с ними не было, не шумели, а одна из соседок и вовсе подкармливала вечно голодного Сея - жить на стипендию было сложно. Вот и сегодня он сбежал из дома из-за приезда многочисленной родни - одна из соседских дочек выходила замуж.  
К клинике Сей подошел уже порядком окоченевший, на город медленно спускались сумерки, а здесь, в лесопарковой зоне уже было совсем темно. Сторож привычно помахал Сейну рукой и открыл ворота - обычно в это время никого на территорию уже не пускали, но Сея тут знали все и делали исключение.  
У входа в главное здание его уже ждал Дэнил, один из врачей психоневрологического отделения. Видимо, сторож уже успел позвонить ему.  
\- Привет. Ты сегодня поздно что-то. - Улыбнулся Дэнил, одновременно открывая дверь и проталкивая замешкавшегося Сейна внутрь. - Заходи скорее, замерз же.  
\- Добрый вечер. Да, очень. Весна, а такое ощущение, что мороз.  
\- Ночью заморозки обещали. - Мужчина вздохнул, но тут же улыбнулся. - Надолго к нам?  
\- Не знаю, до выходных точно. К соседям родственники приехали - дочка замуж выходит. - Пожал плечами Сейн, снимая куртку и стряхивая с неё снег. Из-за угла вышла невысокая полноватая женщина средних лет, увидев вошедших, всплеснула руками и бросилась к ним.  
\- Сейн! Шорс! Снова?! - она подошла и придирчиво оглядела Сея. Он вежливо улыбался и ничем не выказывал недовольства от такого настырного внимания.  
\- Всё в порядке, не волнуйтесь, Клавдия. - Вмешался Дэнил. - У соседей Сея свадьба. Он решил пожертвовать им свою жилплощадь под разрушения.  
\- Коль так, ладно. - Клавдия вздохнула. - Пойду, скажу девочкам, чтоб комнату твою приготовили.  
\- Большое спасибо за заботу. - Вежливо поблагодарил Сейн. Женщина только отмахнулась и засеменила к выходу в галерею, соединяющую главный корпус со спальными.  
\- Ну что, в столовую? Голодный, небось? - Улыбнулся Дэнил. Они вышли в длинную овальную залу, заставленную кадками с цветами и уютными диванчиками по стенам и у огромных, метра в три высотой, окон; на некоторых из них расположились пациенты с припозднившимися посетителями, негромко переговаривались, в дальнем конце залы, у кадки с огромной пальмой, тихо плакала средних лет женщина. Сейн невольно замер, увидев её - сердце кольнуло воспоминанием - точно также семь лет назад здесь плакала его мать.  
Дэнил проследил за его взглядом, мягко обнял за плечи и увел в сторону столовой. Когда они проходили мимо женщины, она уже взяла себя в руки, осторожно вытирала глаза бумажным платком и явно собиралась уходить.  
\- У неё дочка болеет, второй год. - Пояснил врач, хоть Сейн и не спрашивал ничего. - Никак не можем понять, что с ней…  
\- А симптомы какие?  
\- Почти всё время спит. Мы будим, но хватает ненадолго…  
\- Она жить не хочет. Во сне ей легче. Я ведь тоже спал много, ты же помнишь. - Почему-то Сейн разозлился. Он знал, что Дэнил не виноват ни в чем перед этой женщиной, и её дочери он наверняка искренне старался помочь. Если это вообще его пациентка, конечно. Только всё равно брала злость на современную медицину - столько всего знают, а как эта война чёртова прошла, так словно разучились лечить.  
\- Я помню, Сейн, но не я её лечащий врач. А Ролленс и слышать не хочет… - устало вздохнул Дэнил и Сею стало стыдно - накинулся на одного из немногих людей, которым было на него не плевать, которого можно было бы назвать другом, и из-за чего? Из-за обиды… на родителей?  
\- Ролленс? Тогда понятно. - Сей заставил себя выкинуть лишние мысли из головы, и примирительно улыбнулся. - Извини, что набросился на тебя. Всё одно к одному как-то… И выхода нет. Замкнутый круг какой-то.  
\- А как твои приступы? Больше не было? - не очень ловко перевел тему Дэнил, но Сейн был ему благодарен и за эту неуклюжую попытку.  
\- Сейчас нормально, только спать иногда не могу - всё время она снится. - Ему не нужно было объяснять, кто это - “она” - врач знал итак. Если бы не эти сны, они бы никогда не познакомились.  
\- Так может попробовать тот способ? Снова. Ты знаешь, я всегда готов помочь, - пользуясь тем, что в коридоре никого нет, Дэнил поцеловал его шею, невесомо дотронулся до ключиц, выглядывающих в треугольном вырезе джемпера, провел рукой ниже... Сейн грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Всё в порядке, правда. - Мягко сказал он, надеясь, что Дэн не обидится.  
Он и не обиделся, давно уже понял, что Сей слишком дорожит их дружбой, чтобы использовать его как лекарство. Для этого всегда находились те, другие, к которым раньше возникала жгучая ревность, а теперь он лишь с грустью думал, что мальчик вырос и перестал подпускать к себе даже его.  
Они спокойно поели, перешучиваясь и обсуждая последние новости, больше не вспоминая обстоятельства, приводившие в клинику Сейна вот уже на протяжении семи лет. Позже Дэнил проводил Сея до двери палаты, которые здесь называли комнатами во избежание неприятных ассоциаций, и, сославшись на дела, ушел.  
Оставшись один, Сей бросил рюкзак в угол у стола, сел на кровать и устало посмотрел на свои руки. Кисти мелко подрагивали. Это могло значить только одно - ему предстоит очередная бессонная ночь.

***  
Кир вышел из вагона и огляделся. Солнце слепило заставляя щуриться и жалеть о том, что не захватил тёмных очков. Но кто мог подумать, что в начале весны они могут пригодиться? В Эйске было пасмурно и слякотно, когда Кирилл уезжал, ничто не предвещало такой резкой перемены погоды.  
Пассажиры и встречающие постепенно рассосались, заспешили по своим делам, а Кир огляделся, стараясь восстановить в памяти фотографию, показанную ему Виком перед отъездом.  
После того разговора с Тарой Кирилл уже точно знал, что поедет в Центр. И ему не терпелось поскорее уехать, выполнить обещание и, возможно, наконец, отпустить Тару. Только жизнь распорядилась иначе - сразу уехать не вышло. Даже не смотря на то, что Кирилл уже несколько лет не брал отпуск, его не смогли отпустить вот так сразу. Сначала нужно было оформить бумаги, потом не оказалось билетов на нужный поезд, а ехать на проходных его отговаривали хором и Виктор, и Лидия, и даже неожиданно подключившийся Илья. К тому времени, как всё утряслось и билеты оказались в его руках, Кир настолько измотался, что у него даже не нашлось сил удивиться, откуда это у Виктора знакомые из Центра. Он принял как данность скомканные объяснения друга:  
\- Она приезжала в командировку, у нас тогда только-только отделение магпола открыли, работать было некому, обученных не было, а простые полицаи не справлялись, естественно.  
\- А ты какое отношение к магполу имеешь? - это был единственный вопрос, который задал Кирилл.  
\- Я тогда в газете работал, криминальную хронику не освещал, правда, но было одно громкое дело, вот как с “аллейным” маньяком сейчас. Так получилось, что главред мне доверял больше, чем остальным, а может просто людей не хватало тогда… Честно сказать, я уже не помню, почему меня отправили. Ну а Лика приехала как “группа поддержки” из Центра, обучать наших. На самом деле, она хорошо справлялась, и почти не лезла в само расследование, но местные её сразу невзлюбили - сам понимаешь, “центровых” нигде не любят. Хотя она-то как раз никогда не подчеркивала, что из Центра, жила в общаге, хотя точно могла себе позволить и квартиру снять, на службу пешком ходила… - Виктор улыбнулся чему-то, словно вспомнил что-то приятное, но быстро посерьезнел. - В общем, к Лике можешь смело обращаться - она поможет. Фотографию, к сожалению, не могу отдать, но у тебя же хорошая память на лица, насколько я помню?  
Кирилл растерянно кивнул и постарался запомнить как можно лучше совершенно обычную, мягко улыбавшуюся со снимка девушку лет двадцати - светлые глаза, светлая кожа с бледными веснушками на переносице и щеках, мягкая улыбка на чуть полноватых губах, короткие русые волосы. Самая что ни на есть обычная и распространенная внешность. Только в глазах была какая-то странная то ли грусть, то ли тоска. “А может, ей просто не хотелось фотографироваться в тот день, - одернул себя Кир. - Нечего придумывать то, чего нет, потому что тебе хочется оправдать увлечение друга обыкновенной простушкой. В конце концов, Вик тогда был моложе, а она может быть очень обаятельной в реальности. Фото и есть фото”.

Теперь же он стоял на перроне и пытался отыскать взглядом хоть кого-то отдаленного напоминающего ту милую девушку с фотографии. Похожих было много, но каждый раз Кирилла останавливала какая-нибудь деталь из-за которой интуиция кричала, что это не та, кто ему нужен. Он уже отчаялся её найти и решил попытаться дозвониться по телефону, который дал ему Виктор перед отъездом. Мобильного у Кира отродясь не водилось, слишком дороги они были в их глубинке, но наскрести мелочи для звонка из автомата он вполне был способен. Возможно, он бы так и ушел с вокзала, не дождавшись, если бы случайно не зацепился взглядом за картину, сразу бросавшуюся в глаза из-за отсутствия обычной вокзальной суеты. Ближе к выходу, на платформе, обычно забитой людьми под завязку, виднелось довольно большое свободное пятно, которое пассажиры старательно обходили стороной. В центре его стояла среднего роста девушка в прямой, явно форменной синей юбке, белой блузке и небрежно накинутой на одно плечо кожаной куртке, незнакомка поигрывала ключами от машины с поблескивающим в лучах солнца брелоком и явно кого-то ждала. Кирилл бы, наверное, не обратил на неё особого внимания - мало ли кого может встречать с поезда эта расфуфыренная полицейская (форму он узнал с первого взгляда) - если бы не бросившиеся в глаза ярко синие кеды девушки. Они настолько не вязались с остальным образом, что Кир невольно улыбнулся и в этот момент их взгляды встретились. Его словно током прошило, а когда Кирилл очнулся, девушка уже шла к нему, на ходу снимая солнцезащитные очки и приветливо улыбаясь. Неприятное впечатление рассеялось, люди перестали обходить её стороной, маленькая девочка чуть не налетела на незнакомку, пытаясь поймать улетающий воздушный шар за веревочку. Девушка легко поймала шарик, протянула девочке и с улыбкой что-то сказала, ты звонко поблагодарила и побежала догонять родителей.  
\- Привет. Ты Кирилл, да? - не переставая улыбаться, спросила девушка, пробившись, наконец, к нему. - Виктор сказал поезд, но забыл номер вагона, растяпа.  
\- А вы Алика? - неуверенно спросил Кир, слегка сбитый с толку напором.  
\- Да, Алика Марова, - девушка протянула руку и улыбнулась. - Но лучше Лика и никаких “вы”. Мы почти ровесники. Идём, ты, наверное, устал с дороги.  
Она оглядела вещи Кирилла, подхватила сумку со стареньким ноутбуком и бодро зашагала к выходу. Киру не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать за ней.

Если бы Кирилл рассчитывал в первый же день увидеть знаменитый метрополитен Центра, то его ждало бы разочарование - Лика не пошла ко входу на станцию, а уверенно свернула на служебную стоянку. Кир чувствовал себя неуютно, проходя следом за девушкой мимо охранника в стеклянной будке, который, впрочем, приветливо кивнул им и не выказал никакого неудовольствия.  
\- Я только со смены, извини за всё это, - непонятно о чем вдруг сказала Лика. Кирилл удивленно посмотрел на неё. Девушка открыла заднюю дверь серебристой “Капри”, аккуратно положила на сиденье сумку с ноутбуком, и повернулась к нему. - Я о сцене на вокзале. Когда устаю мне тяжело в толпе находиться, защитная реакция сама включается, поэтому и люди не подходят. Мы же, на самом деле, куда чувствительнее к магии, чем принято считать. Хотя о чем я, ты-то как раз знаешь это.  
\- Почему знаю? - искренне удивился Кирилл. - У меня вроде бы и способностей-то нет.  
\- Если ты видишь призраков, то способности точно есть. - Спокойно сказала Лика.  
Кир не нашелся, что ответить, да Лике, видимо, и не требовался ответ. Девушка села в машину и завела мотор, потому ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать за ней.  
Пока они ехали, Алика рассказывала о Центре. Кирилл, конечно, читал исторические книги, да и в школе проходили войну, но видеть всё воочию было даже странно.  
\- Война разделила город на две части. В учебниках пишут, что на север и юг, но на самом деле луч прошел скорее с юго-востока на северо-запад. - Рассказывала Лика, пока они проезжали мимо выжженного пустыря. На нем даже трава не росла - лишь серая земля и кое-где оставшиеся камни. Люди обходили это место стороной, намного дальше, чем проходила прозрачная ограда. - И хвала всем богам, что так. На юге у нас ядерный реактор был. Тогда ещё рабочий. Попали бы по нему - и ещё лет триста на сотни верст жить нельзя было бы.  
\- Ты много о войне знаешь, - задумчиво заметил Кирилл, разглядывая разноцветные фасады зданий: некоторые были увиты плющом или каким-то другими ползучими растениями, развевались разноцветные флаги на углах домов. Кир любил свой родной Эйск, но почти семь месяцев зимы делали его не слишком красочным и гостеприимным.  
\- Мои родители воевали. - Лика ответила и с улыбкой обернулась к Киру. - Не думай об этом. Война закончилась, мы смогли оправиться от неё, жизнь продолжается.  
\- Нельзя о таком забывать. - Возразил Кирилл. - Нужно помнить. Чтобы не допустить повторения.  
\- Я и не говорю, что нужно забыть. Не зацикливайся на этом. Я своими глазами видела Центр после войны, знаю, сколько сил ушло чтобы восстановить его, построить то, что мы видим сейчас перед собой. Оно стоило того. И мир изменился - это тоже того стоит. Раньше нельзя было открыто говорить о том, что у тебя есть способности к магии, это было опасно. Теперь же, посмотри на меня.  
Кирилл упрямо сжал губы, но ничего не сказал. Он был не согласен с Ликой, хоть и понимал, откуда у неё такие взгляды. “Конечно, быть вечно угнетаемым меньшинством тяжело, - думал он, глядя на пролетающие за окном машины дома и площади, - не будь войны, не спаси всех маги, не стань они героями, Лике пришлось бы жить с оглядкой. Я бы, наверное, не смог так. Только всё равно она не права. Не могут быть такие жертвы - к лучшему. Спасение миллионов не оправдывает смерти тысяч”.  
Алика же, казалось, не заметила отстраненности своего гостя и продолжала рассказывать о городе, лишь изредка бросая в сторону Кира взгляды и щурясь, словно кошка.  
\- Приехали. - Сказала Лика, лихо паркуясь около высокой светло-голубой башни, облицованной плиткой. Кирилл вздрогнул от неожиданности, удивленно посмотрел на девушку. - Да-да, я тут живу. Идём.  
Алика бодро выскочила из машины, помогла замешкавшемуся Киру вытащить вещи и пошла в сторону подъезда. Входная дверь открывалась магнитным ключом. Плоская прямоугольная карточка вставлялась в узкую щель, подсвечивалась желтым и дверь открывалась - всё это Лика объясняла Кириллу, пока доставала из сумочки ключи, открывала дверь и пропускала его внутрь.  
В подъезде она извинилась и скрылась за неприметной дверью справа от лестницы. Кир растеряно замер - он совершенно не понимал, что происходит. Впрочем, девушка быстро вернулась, бросила на ходу - “Знакомься, это Степан, наш охранник-превратник-консьерж. Это Кирилл. Он пока у меня поживет” - и, не останавливаясь, взлетела по лестнице к лифтам.  
Уже поднявшись на нужный этаж, Кир опомнился:  
\- Так что, я у тебя жить буду? Это неудобно… - попытался протестовать он.  
\- Ничего не неудобно, - тут же заверила его Лика. - Я дома почти не бываю, только спать прихожу. Ты мне точно не помешаешь, я тебе, думаю, тоже. И опять же, я Вику обещала, что присмотрю за тобой.  
Кирилл вздохнул - друг как всегда не отступился от своих правил и продолжал опекать его даже за тысячу километров.  
\- И всё равно это неудобно. Денег же ты не возьмешь с меня.  
\- Не возьму. Дались мне твои деньги, - ухмыльнулась Алика, но тут же добавила, заметив, как хмурится Кир. - Если тебе будет спокойнее, можешь в магазин ходить, я это дело не люблю, да и времени нет.  
\- Хорошо. - Охотно согласился он. - Может, что-то ещё?  
Лика сделала вид, что думает, потом махнула рукой и рассмеялась.  
\- По ходу разберемся. Это всё ерунда такая, на самом деле. - Она мягко улыбнулась. - Идём. Кормить тебя буду. А потом спать. Все разговоры - как посплю. Я сейчас уже ничего не соображаю.  
\- Я не очень есть хочу, - улыбнулся Кирилл. - Иди спать спокойно. Скажи только, куда вещи убрать можно, чтоб не мешались.  
Девушка неодобрительно покачала головой, но ничего не сказала. Молча прошла в одну из комнат, жестом предлагая следовать за собой.  
Квартира у Лики оказалась довольно обычной. Не очень большая, светлая трешка с просторной кухней и гардеробной, переделанной из кладовки. Кириллу Алика выделила гостиную. Кровати здесь не было, только довольно большой угловой диван, книжный шкаф во всю стену с пустующим местом по центру, видимо, под телевизор. Вместо телевизора на стене висела картина - роскошная репродукция одного из известных художников, Кирилл аж залюбовался. Кроме хозяйской спальни, куда Кир не пошел, потому что чувствовал бы себя слишком странно, у Алики был ещё и кабинет - просторная комната с письменным столом, компьютером, нестандартными книжными полками, заставленными огромными фолиантами, и, стенкой со спортивными снарядами.  
\- Стараюсь держать себя в форме, - пояснила девушка. - В детстве была толстовата, теперь боюсь набрать вес.  
Кирилл невольно бросил на неё оценивающий взгляд - по его мнению Лика была в прекрасной форме.  
\- Ну что, не передумал на счет еды? - улыбнулась она.  
\- Нет, я правда не голоден. - Вернул улыбку Кирилл. - Иди спать. Я знаю, что такое всю ночь дежурить, удивляюсь, как ты ещё на ногах держишься.  
\- Привычка. Человек ко всем привыкает. - Пожала плечами Алика. - Тогда располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома.  
Лика ушла в душ, а Кирилл сел на диван в отведенной ему комнате и посмотрел на картину - сквозь грозовое небо пробивался первый луч солнца и красиво золотил водную гладь моря, раскинувшегося до самого горизонта. Кир устроился поудобнее, закинул руки за голову и впервые за последние месяцы подумал о том, что жизнь, кажется, налаживается.  
В тот день он совсем не вспоминал о том, что привело его в Центр, о том, что далеко, за многие километры от него, где-то в Эйске девушка Тара ждет и надеется на него.

***  
\- … и к следующему занятию напишите сравнительную работу по Второму и Третьему Санайскому восстанию. Причины, ход развития, последствия. Все свободны.  
В аудитории сразу же стало шумно: зашелестели складываемые тетради, зашуршала одежда, кто-то громко крикнул: “Вилли! Идём сегодня в Джа?”, ответа, правда, не дождался - студенты ответили взрывом хохота.  
Сейн побросал вещи в рюкзак и пристроился в цепочку студентов, медленно тянущуюся на выход. Здание университета было построено ещё до войны и лекционные аудитории в нем соответствовали древним канонам - по форме напоминали амфитеатр. Преподаватели утверждали, что так звук лучше распространяется по помещению, на деле же, из-за того, что студентов всегда было недостаточно, чтобы заполнить все ряды, хорошо слышно было только на первых трех, ну а на галерке всё равно никто и не пытался слушать.  
\- Хэй! Шорс, ты куда сейчас? - Тим как всегда нарисовался неожиданно и совершенно не к месту - Сей собирался пойти в библиотеку и попытаться подготовиться к завтрашней контрольной по разрывам информационных полей.  
\- В библиотеку. Собираюсь готовиться.  
\- К контроше что ли? Да забей. Лэйла как всегда всё решит за пятнадцать минут и даст списать. - Пожал плечами Тим. Сейн был с ним несогласен:  
\- Я сам выбрал профессию и хочу быть хорошим специалистом. Тем более, мне интересно. - Он знал, что Тима в университет отправила мама - ей самой не удалось получить образование из-за войны, поэтому хоть сыну, но дать его она считала обязательным. Тиму оно нужно не было, он собирался работать в семейном магазине, но ради матери терпел.  
\- Как может быть интересна эта нудятина? - фыркнул друг, но приставать не стал. - А Лэйла, кстати, где?  
\- Ушла, наверное, я за ней не слежу. - Сейн пожал плечами. - Я пойду, Тим, пора. А то мест свободных не останется.  
Тимур вздохнул обреченно.  
\- Ты ещё скажи, что в читальный зал очередь. Иди уж, книжный червь.  
\- Счастливо! - благодарно улыбнулся с Сей.  
\- До завтра. - Тим махнул рукой и влился в поток спешащих домой сокурсников, а Сейн поспешил в библиотеку. Очередь или нет, а хороших мест может и не оказаться - сессия скоро.  
Он засиделся допоздна и уходил одним из последних, за полчаса до закрытия - библиотекари уже начали недовольно поглядывать на студентов. На улице было промозгло и темно - пусть календарная весна уже и началась, но дни были короткими и не очень-то теплыми. Сей поплотнее запахнул куртку, закинул рюкзак на плечо и, глянув на часы, расстроился - последний автобус до клиники точно уйдет без него. В раздумьях о том, что делать - ехать домой или всё-таки попытаться добраться до клиники - он вышел на парковку университета и почти врезался в группу парней, оживленно что-то обсуждающих около одной из машин. Если бы Сейн не был столь задумчив, он бы заметил их ещё от входа в университет. И точно выбрал бы другую дорогу.  
\- Парни, смотрите кто к нам пожаловал? - похабно лыбясь протянул один из них - Патрик. Сейн знал его - тот подкатывал к нему на третьем курсе. - Принцесса, а ты что ж одна, поздно уже. Давай, проводим.  
\- Спасибо, я сам. - Сей попытался проскользнуть мимо, но не тут-то было - двое парней перегородили узкий проход между машинами. - Ребят, серьезно, дайте пройти, я спешу.  
\- Спешит он, - фыркнул Патрик. - Нечего было недотрогу из себя строить, так и не пришлось бы сейчас пешком чапать. Проблемы надо решать по мере поступления, так говорят, а, Шорс?  
Сейн глубоко вздохнул и снова попытался проскользнуть мимо дружков Патрика, но ничего не вышло - его поймали и больно заломили руку за спину. Хоть Сей и не был слабаком, но потягаться силой с двумя здоровенными парнями, явно злоупотребляющими спортом, он не мог. Оставалось только молчать и морщиться от боли в заломленной руке.  
\- Ну так как, договоримся по-хорошему? Или продолжишь строить из себя невесть что? - Патрик нагнулся и заглянул Сейну в глаза, от несвежего дыхания замутило. Сей попытался отвернуться, за что тут же получил по лицу раскрытой ладонью. Зря говорят, что кулаком больнее. Одинаково, на самом деле. Только ладонью унизительно, как девчонку.  
\- Неодолимая тяга к насилию - признак патологии, молодые люди. Я бы рекомендовал вам обратиться к психиатру. - Спокойный голос неожиданно раздавшийся в вечерней промозглой тишине весеннего вечера заставил парней чуть ослабить хватку, а Патрика - выпрямиться. Сейн выдернул руку и отошел в сторону - он узнал Дэнила, только, что делать не знал по-прежнему.  
\- Слышь, шел бы ты. Не видишь, дела у нас тут. Семейные, - нагло ухмыльнулся Патрик.  
\- Ребят, может, всё-таки, по-хорошему разберемся? - Дэнил вышел из машины и небрежно откинул полу пиджака, Сейн, как и все остальные, оторопело уставился на пистолет, небрежно засунутый за пояс брюк. - Сей, солнышко, кого ждем?  
Упрашивать не пришлось - Сейн аккуратно обогнул парней Патрика и быстро сел в машину. Выдохнул он только когда Дэнил выехал со стоянки.  
\- Чёрт! Я перетрусил… Откуда у тебя ствол? - он пристально посмотрел на друга.  
\- Это? Ерунда. Обычная зажигалка. - Мужчина вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и нажал курок - над дулом появился язычок алого пламени. Он небрежно бросил зажигалку на заднее сиденье. - Друзья подарили ещё в универе. Думал, не пригодится. Ты как?  
\- Жить буду. Ты вовремя успел. Спасибо, - Сейн искренне улыбнулся. - Но откуда ты узнал, где я?  
\- Прикинул время, расписание - ничего сложного, на самом деле. - Дэнил пожал плечами. - Я рад, что успел вовремя. Но почему ты не пытался отбиться?  
\- Так ясно же, что толку не будет, - Сей вздохнул. - Их больше и они сильнее… Я умею просчитывать варианты, Дэн.  
\- Ты слишком много учишься, - невпопад сказал мужчина и отвернулся к дороге, было видно, что думает он о своем, но Сейн не решился переспрашивать. Ему тоже было о чем подумать.  
Он уснул. Осознал это, только когда проснулся в совершенно незнакомом дворе. Машина мягко свернула к въезду на подземную парковку. Дэнил обернулся.  
\- Вот поэтому я и говорю, что ты слишком много учишься - засыпаешь на ходу. - Улыбнулся он.  
\- Так в машине удобно спасть, - Сейн пожал плечами. - Где мы? Это не мой дом и не клиника…  
\- И что остается? - хмыкнул Дэнил.  
\- Ты меня к себе привез? А как же… - опешил тот.  
\- У меня завтра встреча, из клиники неудобно ехать. - Дэн заглушил машину. - Идем. Ты меня не стеснишь, не волнуйся.  
\- Это как-то… - замялся Сейн, выходя из машины.  
\- Да брось, я живу один, кому ты можешь помешать? Пыли под шкафами? Так ты не лазай туда и всё хорошо будет. - Усмехнулся Дэнил. Он вытащил пакеты из багажника, щелкнул брелоком сигнализации и пошел в сторону лифтов.  
\- Никогда у тебя не был. Даже не знал, что квартира в городе есть. - Задумчиво сказал Сейн и тут же добавил, видя ухмылку на лице друга. - Нет, я, конечно, подозревал…  
\- Сей, ты знаешь, что ты - чудо? - улыбнулся Дэнил. - Я никого, подобного тебе не знаю. Ты - уникален. Я тебе миллион раз предлагал остаться у меня, когда поздно из университета едешь.  
\- Правда? Не помню… - Он вздохнул. - Я знаю, что это прозвучит как оправдание, но у меня правда бывает такое: вроде бы всё слышу и понимаю, когда говорят, а потом как-будто кто-то стирает это… Вот ты сейчас сказал, и я понял, что мы об этом говорили. Но только когда ты упомянул.  
\- Ты не говорил об этом раньше, почему? - нахмурился Дэнил, пропуская Сейна в лифт.  
\- Не знаю, точно неосознанно. У меня много такой ерунды… Ну, как головные боли, или то, что кошмары только по ночам снятся, днем могу спокойно спать сколько влезет. - Он пожал плечами. - Дэн, я правда не пытался скрыть это от тебя. Мне не казалось это важным. Зачем грузить тебя ещё и этой ерундой.  
Дэнил задумчиво смотрел на него своим спокойным, тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Мне важно всё, что касается тебя, Сэй. - Он вздохнул и отвернулся. - К тому же, я был твоим лечащим врачом, пусть и недолго.  
\- Прости. Мне правда не приходило это в голову. - Сейн и правда чувствовал себя виноватым, хоть раньше ему и казалось, что это не важно, сейчас он осознал, что мог сам осложнять своё лечение нежеланием говорить о некоторых вещах. Но прошлого не вернешь. Да и не было никакого смысла пытаться что-то изменить - он точно знал, что даже если бы ему удалось выздороветь, отношений с отцом это бы не исправило. Забавно - больной или здоровый - Сейн был ему не то, что не нужен, отец его боялся и стремился держаться подальше. Хотя, Сэй знал это точно, в детстве у него не было никаких “особенностей” в развитии, он ничем не выделялся среди своих сверстников.  
\- О чем задумался? - Сейн удивленно моргнул и огляделся - они стояли перед открытой металлической дверью, ведущей в квартиру, видимо, Дэнила. - Проходи. Добро пожаловать, так сказать.  
\- Спасибо. - Он неловко улыбнулся и вошел в прихожую. Дэнил зашел следом, запер дверь.  
\- Проходи, располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома. Я сейчас что-нибудь поесть соображу.  
Сейн и оглянуться не успел, как Дэнил скрылся на кухне. Он разделся, убрал куртку в шкаф и, подхватив рюкзак, пошел по коридору. До того Сэю не доводилось бывать в настолько больших квартирах. Их трешка не была особенно большой - одна из комнат напоминала скорее кладовку, чем жилое помещение. У Дэнила же была просто огромная шестикомнатная квартира этаже на пятнадцатом - пока ехали в лифте, Сейн так задумался, что не обратил внимание, но подойдя к окну был поражен высотой и красотой открывающегося вида. Город лежал перед ним словно на ладони. После войны в Центре два десятилетия было строжайше запрещено строить высотные здания, даже двенадцатиэтажки оказались не у дел, к тому же, город был основательно потрепан бомбардировками, поэтому самое сердце Центра было хорошо видно с такой высоты. Район не был центральным, но и окраиной, застраивавшейся, словно в лихорадке, в последние годы его назвать было сложно, и тем не менее, высота дома наводила на мысли о новизне.  
В квартире всё говорило о достатке хозяина - качественная, явно дорогая мебель, картины в изящных, подобранных со вкусом рамах явно не уличных художников, одну из комнат занимала библиотека - по трем стенам огромные, от пола до потолка, книжные шкафы плотно заставленные книгами, красивый письменный стол у окна, массивное кресло, красивая, выглядящая антикварной, настольная лампа с зеленым абажуром, письменный набор с перьевыми ручками. Сейн, словно завороженный, прошелся вдоль полок, разглядывая тома в роскошных обложках - классика художественной литературы, огромное количество медицинских книг, анатомических атласов, энциклопедий, очень много книг по искусству, живописи, исторической литературы; на отдельной, высокой полке стояли географические атласы.  
\- Я мог бы и догадаться, - Дэнил появился на пороге неожиданно, улыбнулся мягко. - Где ещё искать такого книжного червя как ты, как не в библиотеке.  
\- У тебя целая комната под книги, - зачем-то сказал Сэй. Он понимал, что выглядит глупо, но не мог скрыть восторг от такого изобилия. - И здесь так много энциклопедий, искусствоведческих справочников… Я и не знал, что ты увлекаешь историей.  
\- Не я. Один человек, который мне очень дорог, может часами разговаривать об этом. Не хотелось уронить себя в его глазах, - улыбка стала нежнее, и Сэйн впервые за долгое время подумал, что никогда не слышал ничего о романах Дэнила. Словно он ни с кем не встречался. Кроме него. Хотя вряд ли то, что было между ними можно назвать этим словом.  
\- Я хотел бы с ним познакомиться… Что? Почему ты смеешься? - удивленно спросил Сэй, глядя на пытающегося сдержаться Дэнила. Смех всё равно прорывался наружу.  
\- Прости, я не хотел, но… Это же правда смешно… Н-немного. Ты его хорошо знаешь, Сэйн, каждый день в зеркале видишь, - наконец, справившись с собой, ответил мужчина.  
\- Дэн… Ты же понимаешь, что это нечестно? - вздохнул Сэй.  
\- Почему нечестно? Я говорю правду, отвечать или нет - твоё дело. Можешь сделать вид, что не заметил. Я не обижусь.  
\- Не могу. Не могу я сделать вид!.. - Он разозлился, вот теперь разозлился по-настоящему. Неужели Дэнил не понимает, что загоняет его в ловушку этими признаниями? Ещё бы руку и сердце предложил, как полагается…  
\- Сэйн… Послушай меня. Пожалуйста. Ты мне ничего не должен, правда. Мои чувства - это моя проблема. Не твоя. Ты не в ответе за них. - Мягко сказал Дэнил, видимо понимая, что несколько перегнул с откровениями. Сэй повернулся к нему.  
\- В ответе или нет… Я не могу так. Это неправильно. Ты столько для меня делаешь, а я даже отплатить ничем не могу - что с меня взять. Я - нищий студент, без работы, жилья, да и перспективы более чем призрачные…  
\- Это ты перестань, - жестко сказал Дэнил. - У тебя прекрасные перспективы, ты - один из прилежнейших студентов, что я знал.  
Он подошел, обнял Сэйна, тот судорожно вздохнул, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Прости. Видимо, я испугался сильнее, чем думал.  
\- Ничего. Всё хорошо. Идём есть. Мне лично еда помогает справиться с любыми стрессами.  
Сэй рассмеялся:  
\- Удивительно, что ты ещё проходишь в двери!  
\- Без грязных намёков!

***  
Кир проснулся резко, словно его вытолкнуло из сна. Он совершенно не помнил, снилось ли ему что либо, но ощущение, что сон не был пустым не покидало.  
В комнате царил легкий полумрак - день близился к концу, за окном закатное солнце окрашивало в красно-фиолетовый дома напротив. Здесь, в Центре, уже во всю чувствовался приход весны, а в Эйске ещё месяц как минимум не увидят солнца. От этого становилось грустно и кольнуло укором - за всей суматохой поездки Кирилл совершенно забыл о Таре. И узнать, как она, не представлялось возможным. Разве что, спросить у Лидии, видели ли девушку-призрака на месте преступления снова.  
Он встал, потянулся со стоном - от неудобной позы тело затекло - и вышел в коридор. Дверь в спальню Лики была закрыта, очевидно, девушка не собиралась просыпаться в ближайшее время. Кирилл умылся - поплескал в лицо в водой - и прошел на кухню. На чистом деревянном столе лежал блокнотный лист. Оказывается, Алика оставила ему записку, в которой расписала где что лежит, и даже нарисовала схему включения кофеварки. За последнее Кирилл был ей особенно благодарен - он таких монстров и в глаза-то не видел! Но кофе получился удивительно вкусный и ароматный.  
Кир сделал себе чашку, принес из комнаты ноутбук, подключился к Сети - Лика написала в записке пароль - и задумался. Стоило признать сразу - он не знал, что делать. С чего начинать искать? А главный вопрос - найдет он родных Тары и… что дальше? “Привет! Я вижу вашу дочь”? Если они сразу не вызовут полицию или санитаров, он очень удивится. Можно было поискать её жениха, но кто сказал, что тот будет настроен иначе? Скорее всего, он уже давно и счастливо женат, и последнее, чего ему захочется - вспоминать трагедию восьмилетней давности. Кир помнил, что обещал Таре, и он, как никто, понимал, насколько это важно для девушки. Но не знал, как выполнить обещание. Да, можно было попросить Алику о помощи, она, скорее всего, не откажет. Только в чем помощь? Нужно было выработать стратегию действий, и как на зло, ничего путного ему в голову не приходило.  
Тем не менее, пора было что-то решать и Кирилл выбрал самое простое, на его взгляд - нашел адрес кладбища, где была похоронена Тара. Спустя полчаса изучения карт и сайтов для туристов, он всё-таки сумел разобраться в транспортной системе Центра. Только наземного транспорта тут было три вида! А ещё имелся знаменитый метрополитен и монорельс, в пригород ходили электрички и автобусы. Правда, уехав из Центра вернуться можно было только по специальному пропуску - на границе городах всё ещё действовала послевоенная система, ограничивающая поток людей. Кир до того особо не задумывался, но теперь осознал, что въехать в Центр ему позволили только благодаря знакомству с Аликой - иначе он бы просто не оказался в списках.  
На счастье Кирилла кладбище, где похоронили Тару, находилось в черте города, в старом, престижном районе. Конечно, ведь она, пусть и недолго, но была знаменитостью. Вряд ли таких людей хоронят на окраине. Плюс расположения был ещё и в том, что ехать туда нужно было всего двумя видами транспорта: на метро и трамвае. Можно было и пройтись пешком - Кир прикинул расстояние и решил, что лучше он минут пятнадцать прогуляется, благо, погода в Центре должна была быть теплой и солнечной.  
Стоило только Кириллу определиться с планом на ближайшее время, как Лика, словно услышав его мысли, вышла из спальни. Девушка хмурилась и выглядела недовольной и не выспавшейся - губы сжаты в тонкую линию, между бровями залегла складка.  
\- Привет. - Неуверенный в правильности своих действий, поздоровался Кир. Возможно, ему лучше было бы по-тихому смыться - его хозяйка явно была не в духе.  
\- Добрый… - Алика глянула за окно и продолжила, - вечер. Удалось поспать?  
Кир заторможено кивнул. Странное дело, только что Кирилл мог поклясться, что Лика чем-то сильно недовольна, но стоило ей заговорить, как ощущение развеялось. Точно также, как утром, на вокзале. “Неужели она и во сне этот свой защитный механизм “включает”?”, - удивленно подумал Кир. Лика тем временем сладко потянулась, щелкнула кнопкой включения кофеварки и ушла в душ.  
Впрочем, пробыла она там недолго - Кирилл едва успел убрать ноутбук и навести порядок на кухне после своего пребывания. Алика смущенно улыбнулась ему и полезла в холодильник.  
\- Ты извини, я спросонья редко в хорошем настроении, а тут ещё звонок этот, - она виновато вздохнула, доставая яйца и молоко. - Надеюсь, ты любишь блинчики на завтрак… Ну или ужин, если исходить из времени дня.  
\- Я всё люблю, - улыбнулся Кирилл. - Но если ты из-за меня, то не стоит.  
\- Да брось! Я люблю готовить, но для себя самой мне обычно лениво, а тут такой повод, - она хитро прищурилась и начала споро замешивать тесто. - Ты звонил Виктору? Я сбросила ему вчера письмо, но короткое очень, он точно недоволен будет.  
\- Это уж точно, - хмыкнул Кир. - Я тоже написал ему. Надеюсь, его удовлетворит.  
Алика негромко фыркнула и принялась за блинчики. Выходило у неё на удивление ловко и даже артистично - стопка выросла за куда меньшее время, чем предполагал Кирилл.  
\- Ты очень вкусно готовишь, - в общем-то не было необходимости говорить это, Киру хотелось сделать девушке приятное. Лика слегка улыбнулась:  
\- Ага, есть такое дело. Ты ешь, не стесняйся. Я ещё напеку. Я не шутила, когда говорила, что люблю готовить.  
Какое-то время они молчали, поглощенные едой. Кир получал неподдельное удовольствие - он уже и не помнил, когда последний раз ему кто-то готовил, да ещё и так вкусно. Алика же выглядела погруженной в свои мысли, изредка просматривая что-то на лежащем на столе рядом с ней телефоне.  
\- Какие у тебя планы? Я так поняла, ты приехал по делу, но Виктор особо не распространялся, попросил только помочь тебе, если ты попросишь. - Неожиданно спросила она. Кирилл вздрогнул и неуверенно улыбнулся.  
\- Мне нужно найти семью одного человека. Тарии…  
\- Это из “Осени” которая? - перебила Лика и тут же извинилась. - Прости, само вырвалось. Так она?  
\- Да. - Кир снова вздохнул. - Я опрометчиво пообещал ей, точнее, её призраку, что помогу ей встретиться с родителями, но теперь понимаю, что сделать это куда сложнее, чем мне казалось.  
\- Не так уж сложно, - пожала плечами Алика. - Поверь мне. Тут главное - подобрать момент и подходящие слова.  
\- Но она не может попасть в Центр. Она осталась в Эйске. Честно говоря, мы думали, что, возможно, ей удастся последовать за мной. - Кирилл, только теперь осознавший, что ничего не вышло, задумчиво уставился в тарелку. Он чувствовал себя виноватым перед Тарой, хоть и понимал, что ему-то как раз винить себя не в чем - он не маг, глупо было даже рассчитывать на удачное разрешение. Только он рассчитывал. И, вопреки всему, чувствовал себя виноватым перед девушкой.  
\- Не грузись, - Лика ободряюще похлопала его по плечу, - что-нибудь придумаем. В совсем крайнем случае, я подключу административный ресурс.  
Она задорно подмигнула и встала, принялась собирать посуду со стола, возиться с кофемашиной и чашками. Кирилл смотрел в окно и ни о чем не думал. Почему-то сейчас он чувствовал себя опустошенным. И умиротворенным одновременно. Это, безусловно, было неправильное чувство, ему стоило бы переживать. И он переживал. Буквально пару минут назад он чувствовал отчаяние. Теперь же - пустота, легкая апатия и спокойствие. Странно было ощущать всё это одновременно.  
\- Слушай, кончай грузиться, - Лика поставила перед Киром на стол чашку с ароматным кофе. - Поедем сейчас на кладбище, для начала, поговорим со сторожем, может, подскажет нам, кто и как часто приходит навестить могилу Тарии.  
\- Зачем? - удивился Кирилл, не замечая, что апатия мигом слетела с него и Алика одобрительно улыбается, слегка, уголками губ. - Что мне это даст? Мало ли кто приходит к ней на могилу… Поклонники те же?  
\- Поклонники поклонниками, но я не думаю, что у её родителей так много детей, умерших детей, что они вообще ни приходят на её могилу. Поверь мне, я знаю о чем говорю - смерть детей всегда огромное горе для родителей. Конечно, я не беру в расчет всяких алкоголиков и психов.  
\- Тебе виднее, - согласился Кир, запоздало вспомнивший о профессии Алики - действительно, кому, как не офицеру магпола знать, как лучше искать родных умершего человека?

К вечеру похолодало. Солнце окончательно скрылось, лишь розово-алые отблески виднелись из-за домов и деревьев. В Центре была непривычная застройка: все высотные дома стояли почти на самой окраине, да и высокими они выглядели лишь в сравнении с центральной частью города, где редко можно было встретить здание выше пятнадцати этажей.  
Кладбище оказалось довоенным, и уже тогда, тридцать лет назад оно считалось древним - хоронить на нем было разрешено только тех, чьи семьи на протяжении многих веков жили в Центре и имели фамильные могилы и склепы. Кирилл слегка оторопело осматривался по сторонам - настолько разнообразными и непривычными были надгробные камни. Тут были и большие, но изящные, явно сделанные на заказ, памятники, аккуратные старинные надгробные плиты с высеченными именами, кое-где виднелись крестообразные надгробия с ромбами у верхушек - символами древнего верования, запрещенного вскоре после окончания войны. Лика осталась разговаривать со сторожем, а Кир, сверившись с найденной и распечатанной ещё дома картой, направился к могиле Тары.  
Он ожидал увидеть что угодно - от огромного каменного памятника до старинной плиты со скупыми строчками имени и дат рождения и смерти, но никак не невысокую изящную каменную волну с птицей над ней, устремленной ввысь, в сторону растущей у могилы плакучей березы. Это было одновременно и красиво, и грустно. Кирилл, конечно же, не знал, почему родные Тары выбрали именно такой памятник, но он понравился ему. Вопреки его неприязни к кладбищам, нелюбови к безликим - не смотря на ярко и старательно выделяемую индивидуальность, нарочитую вычурность - могильным памятникам, он не мог не признать, что это надгробие передает чувства близких умершей людей. “Мы Тару любили. Она улетела ввысь, покинула нас. Мы верим - там её ждёт лучший мир”, - словно бы говорило оно.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и направился прямо к могиле - нельзя было вечно смотреть издалека, нужно было преодолеть себя и заставить двигаться дальше. Стоило Кириллу приблизиться, как с низкой скамейки, которую не было видно из-за растущего на соседнем участке розового куста поднялся высокий худой парень в темной куртке с яркими, асимметричными белыми нашивками на рукавах и спине, бросил на Кира быстрый, слегка испуганный взгляд и скрылся в противоположной стороне кладбища.  
“Поклонник”, - подумал Кирилл, заглянул за куст и обнаружил тонкую тетрадь, видимо, забытую парнем на скамейке.

Алика нашла его на этой самой скамейке. Кир задумчиво смотрел в быстро темнеющее небо. Рядом с ним лежала тонкая школьная тетрадь. “Не подписанная”, - машинально отметила Лика и подошла к нему.  
\- Сторож говорит, на все крупные праздники приезжают родители, он их хорошо знает - могилы тут семейные. Правда Тария похоронена отдельно. Как знаменитость. Так её жених захотел. - Кирилл вскинулся на её слова, посмотрел слегка удивлённо, словно не узнавая, медленно кивнул.  
\- Жених приезжает?  
\- Редко. Поначалу часто бывал, каждую неделю, говорит. Сейчас - только на День поминовения, и иногда - на её день рождения. Не каждый год, правда. Жених сторожу не нравится, а вот мальчишка…  
\- Какой мальчишка? - резко перебил Кирилл. Лика пожала плечами.  
\- Поклонник, видимо. Точно не родственник. По словам сторожа - совсем не похож. Он часто приходит. Сидит подолгу у могилы, иногда негромко разговаривает вслух.  
\- С кем? - непонимающе нахмурился Кир.  
\- С Тарией. Это обычное дело. Особенно здесь - много могил знаменитостей, поклонники чаще родственников приходят. Фанаты часто считают себя истинными возлюбленными, единственными верными последователями. В мире очень много одиноких людей, - невпопад закончила Алика. Немного подумала и добавила. - Следующий День поминовения в конце недели. Думаю, стоит попробовать приехать сюда ещё раз.  
Кирилл согласился с ней, но мыслями он был в этот момент очень далеко.

Уже вернувшись домой и успокоив Лику, переживавшую из-за ужина, Кирилл открыл подобранную на кладбище тетрадь. 

***  
\- Чего-то подобного и следовало ожидать, - задумчиво констатировал Сэйн, глядя в потолок, по которому медленно ползли лучи света, льющегося с улицы из-за неплотно задернутых штор. Дэнила предсказуемо рядом не обнаружилось, и, сказать честно, Сэю это скорее нравилось, чем нет - он не любил просыпаться рядом с кем-то. А Дэн ещё и обладал невероятным качеством: если вечер и ночь ему удавались всегда, то утро он неизбежно портил. Это был какой-то особый дар: то он разливал кофе прямо на Сэйна - что самое характерное, не в постели! - то будил запахом подгоревшей еды, а один раз решил порадовать утренним минетом. Последнее Сэйн ещё долго припоминал ему - настолько смущенным он не чувствовал себя давно.  
В общем и целом, у Дэнила был талант портить совместные завтраки. Поэтому, собственно, Сэй и предпочитал уходить от него ночью. Но если в клинике это было объяснимо и понятно, то уйти из квартиры посреди ночи было равнозначно признанию. Обижать друга Сэйн не хотел. Особенно после того, как они начали “официально” встречаться. И хоть он сам и относился к этому с иронией, не хотел обежать Дэна.  
\- В конце концов, я тоже не подарок, - вздохнул Сэйн и встал. Нельзя было допустить появление этого горе-диверсанта в спальне.  
\- О! Ты уже проснулся? - Дэнил, как и всегда по утрам, был бодр, весел и невероятно активен. Сэйн невольно улыбнулся - всё-таки одно присутствие друга в его жизни, делало её лучше. Он не был до конца уверен, что поступает правильно, соглашаясь на изменение отношений, но и поводов отказать у него не оказалось.  
\- Кофе очень вкусно пахнет, - ответил Сэйн. - Я в душ, не суетись особо.  
\- Да мне только в радость, - слегка смущенно ответил Дэнил и, заметно напрягшись, спросил. - Ты сразу уйдешь?  
\- Нет, у меня сегодня только вечером практика.  
Сэй успел только умыться и отрегулировать воду в душе - негромко щелкнула ручка двери, Дэнил вошел вместе с прохладным воздухом.  
\- Я тут полотенце принес. Чистое. - Сэйн умилился - даже предлог нашел, надо же.  
\- Иди сюда. Ты же не ради полотенца пришел, - усмехнулся он. Дэна упрашивать не пришлось - он с готовностью разделся и залез в ванную. Сэй протянул ему гель и повернулся спиной. Просить дважды не потребовалось - руки Дэнила с готовностью заскользили вниз по спине, развернули его лицом, прошлись по груди. Сэйн воспользовался ситуацией и поцеловал его.

В университете было шумно - подготовка к конференции шла полным ходом. На кафедре стояла такая суматоха, что понять, что происходит было довольно сложно. “Всё и сразу” - обычно, так студенты отвечали на этот вопрос. Сэйн чуть-чуть опоздал, но в общей суете это прошло незамеченным. Тем более, что порученная ему часть работы была не самой сложной, и не требовала особой подготовки. Раскладка пакетов - монотонное, усыпляющее занятие, но Сэю нравилось. У него была своя “система” - ручку и тонкую программку к блокноту, книжки - каждую отдельно в пакеты, где уже есть остальное. Система хорошо работала, поэтому уже не в первый раз именно ему доставалась эта “почетная” обязанность. Конечно, на правах выпускника, он мог претендовать на формирование программы или подготовку информационных стендов… Но ему не хотелось влезать в слаженный коллектив. Оргкомитет много лет трудился в неизменном составе, разбивать сработавшуюся команду не хотелось. И Сэйн не был настолько общителен.  
Закончили после девяти, да и то - сидели бы дольше, но ночные сторожа начали обход и разгоняли припозднившихся студентов. Сэйн поехал домой - утром надо было рано вставать, выглядеть прилично и хоть немного выспавшимся. С Дэном какой-то из пунктов плана точно бы провалился.  
Конференция прошла в обычной суматохе - много бестолковых людей, много беготни, много псевдонаучных, а по сути совершенно пустых и бестолковых, разговоров. Сколько раз Сэю пришлось за этот день отвечать на дурацкие вопросы он не знал - ещё в самом начале сбился со счету. Впрочем, так было всегда. Обычно даже хуже - в этот раз, впервые за все время участия в конференциях, Сэйну удалось вырваться послушать выступления профессоров. Это было интересно, но не настолько, насколько он думал и надеялся - многое из их выступлений он читал ранее в научных журналах. А вот дискуссии ему понравились. Сам Сэй не решился принять участие, но с удовольствием послушал полемику. Это было увлекательно.  
Вечером, выходя с другими студентами, принимавших участие в организации конференции, Сэйн издалека заметил машину Дэнила. Они не договаривали о встрече, более того - Сэй не знал, когда сможет уйти. Завидев его, Дэн вышел из машины и улыбнулся.  
\- Шорс, за тобой что ли? - усмехнулась Карина, одногруппница Сэйна. Он кивнул. - Значит, не наврал Патрик, а?  
\- О чем ты? - удивленно обернулся к ней Сэй.  
\- Патрик сказал, что у тебя какой-то крутой мужик завелся. А уж если Патрик говорит, что мужик крутой, то это сто процентов так. - Она с хитрой улыбкой посмотрела на опешившего Сэйна.  
\- Обычный он. А если Патрик трус - то это точно не мои проблемы.  
\- Да, тут с тобой не поспоришь, - со смешком покивала девушка. - Но вообще-то Патрику не поверил никто. Ты, конечно, особо паиньку из себя не строишь, но и отношениями не светишь. Так что - поосторожнее. Ты же знаешь, у нас не любят бандитов…  
\- Карин, ты не поверишь, но Дэн - обычный врач. - Сэйн весело подмигнул девушке и поспешил к машине. - Хороших выходных!  
\- Ага, и тебе тоже, - озадаченно согласилась девушка. И задумчиво добавила себе под нос. - Вот так дела. Лэйла удивится.

День поминовения выдался теплым и солнечным. Весна всё-таки отвоевала свои законные права у долгой, выдавшейся морозной зимы. Сэйн, по многолетней привычке, ставшей уже, фактически, традицией, поехал на кладбище. К ней. Дэнил не спрашивал ничего, знал, что Сэй не ответит, только пожмет плечами и скажет, что так надо.  
На кладбище ездили обычно с утра, несмотря на то, что Дни поминовения были официальными выходными люди старались не затягивать с исполнением этого печального ритуала. Сэйн приехал в середине дня, людей было ещё много, среди могил вился пряный дым от курильниц, кое-где были слышны молитвенные напевы. Он пошел дальней дорогой к нужной ему могиле. Не хотелось случайно столкнуться с родственниками. Однажды он уже наткнулся на её жениха, впечатление он произвел на Сэя неприятное - больше встречаться не хотелось. Поэтому, только завидев выделявшийся памятник у нужного участка, Сэйн притормозил и осмотрелся. В каменной вазе у подножья памятника стояли цветы, чуть выше, на ступеньке тлела курильница с благовониями.  
Соблюдая осторожность, он двинулся в сторону могилы, внимательно глядя по сторонам. У соседних могил никого уже не было и Сэйн выдохнул. Произнес положенную молитву родовым богам и присел на скамейку. Ему нравилось сидеть здесь, укрытому разросшимся розовым кустом и читать старые песни “Осени”. Сначала его пугали эти навязчивые строки, возникавшие в сознании словно из ниоткуда, но позже, разобравшись, кто именно ему снится, Сэй немного успокоился. Даже стал записывать в специальную тетрадь - это помогало освободиться от стихов, да и среди них неожиданно много оказалось не спетых, никогда никем не слышанных песен.  
Вот и вчера ему “приснился” очередной текст:

Хочется нового - дым сигарет,  
плач под гитару и ненависть в горле.  
хочется боли, Тебя... снова нет  
не вспоминать как все было в той школе...  
верить в разлуку... нет, я не прошу  
биться за прошлое тоже не нужно  
боги, когда же Его отпущу?!  
это так больно, так скучно, так важно!

Полночь в бокале (давилась?) топилась вином,  
выли на улице мелкие волки.  
виски - не виски, вино - не вино  
пусты, разбиты, слова снова колки.  
может быть, прошлое скажет "прощай"?  
и разрешит наконец-то напиться -  
за упокой той меня (обещай!),  
что никогда уж со мной не случится.

Сэйн с удивлением смотрел на пустой рюкзак - тетради не было. Он всегда носил её с собой. Просто на всякий случай. Кому она могла понадобиться? В этой тетради не было ничего особенного - точно такими же бледно-зелеными тетрадками пользовались все школьники Центра. Разве что - не подписанная.  
\- Красивые стихи, - Сэй невольно вздрогнул, услышав голос прямо у себя над ухом. - Ты в прошлый раз забыл.  
Обернувшись, он увидел темноволосого мужчину лет тридцати, протягивающего ему тетрадь и доброжелательно улыбающегося. Сэйн испуганно замер - он уже видел его. Не раз. Во сне. Сразу же захотелось сбежать. Это желание было совершенно иррациональным, глупым, беспричинным, но очень сильным. Он даже обернулся, ища пути к отступлению. И тут же увидел другого мужчину - высокого, широкоплечего, спортивного телосложения, и явно опасного.  
Сердце ухнуло вниз - путей отступления не было.

***  
Время до следующего Дня поминовения пролетело незаметно - Кир гулял по городу и старательно не мешался у Лики под ногами. Хотя она, казалось, была совсем не против его компании. Пару раз Кирилл звонил домой, узнать всё ли в порядке, но Вик неизменно успокаивал его, заверяя, что переживать не из-за чего.  
От Тары вестей не было.  
Накануне назначенного дня Кир долго не мог уснуть, читал стихи в подобранной им на кладбище тетради, вспоминал Тару и пытался придумать способ помочь ей оказаться в Центре. Он уже успел полистать некоторые книги из библиотеки Алики, но так и не смог понять, что же мешает призраку оказаться в городе. Сама Лика тоже только пожимала плечами - в городе было полно нечисти разных мастей и родов, иначе не было бы смысла в магполе.  
Был десятый час, когда Кир поймал себя на том, что уже который раз прокручивает в голове заевшие строчки, вычитанные им в тетради:  
“запутываясь всё больше  
стремлюсь разорвать нити  
бегу, сам куда не знаю  
и нет моего пути...”

Они как нельзя лучше соответствовали его состоянию. Он чувствовал, что виноват перед Тарой, но и сам до конца не понимал в чем. А эти стихи… Они травили душу.

“разбил  
наше  
хрупкое  
счастье  
втоптал, не заметив  
любовь  
вновь снег  
крепчают морозы  
прощай! уж не будет "вновь"”

А тетрадь вызывала ещё больше вопросов. Её точно вела не Тария - почерк был скорее мужским, да и не могла она так хорошо сохраниться с тех пор. Тем не менее, в ней было много неизвестных стихов, так и не ставших песнями. То ли Тара не успела, то ли просто не захотела положить их на музыку… Кир знал, что тексты “Осени” писала не только она - участвовал весь коллектив. Возможно, эта тетрадь принадлежит кому-то из других участников группы? Но тогда как она оказалась на кладбище? Кирилл был уверен, что её забыл мальчишка, с которым они столкнулись у могилы Тары, и Лика поддерживала его в этом.  
Из размышлений Кира вырвал шум в прихожей - Алика вернулась домой со службы. Как оказалось - ненадолго.  
\- Привет! Извини, если разбудила, - виновато улыбнулась Лика, стремительно пробегая в комнату и чуть ли не с головой зарываясь в одежный шкаф. - Я сейчас уйду - ночная смена, заехала переодеться.  
\- Я не спал ещё, всё в порядке. - Улыбнулся Кир.  
\- А, ну хорошо тогда. - Откликнулась Алика и начала раздеваться. Кир вышел, притворив за собой дверь.  
Кирилл сидел на кухне и мирно пил чай, когда Лика зашла попрощаться перед уходом.  
\- Чай будешь?  
\- Нет, мне ещё всю ночь чаи гонять, если всё хорошо будет, - она устало улыбнулась и присела за стол. - Тяжелый день. А главное - беготни много, а толку - чуть.  
\- Я могу и сам завтра на кладбище съездить, - осторожно заметил Кир, которому совсем не хотелось напрягать Лику после ночной смены.  
\- Нет. Это не обсуждается. - Резко ответила она. Кирилл удивленно посмотрел на неё и Алика виновато пояснила. - Я обещала Вику присматривать за тобой… Кто знает, что за тип этот фанат? Да и бывший жених вызывает у меня подозрения.  
\- Только не говори мне… Ты же не “пробивала его” - я правильно выражаюсь? - по вашим полицейским базам? - опешил Кир. Лика неопределенно пожала плечами.  
\- Профессиональная деформация. Ада ржет надо мной - говорит, что я скоро буду стоящих со мной в очереди за хлебом людей проверять.  
\- Ада? - машинально переспросил Кирилл, погрузившись в размышления о том, проверяла ли его самого Лика и если да, то что написано в его личном деле.  
\- Подруга моя. - Алика зевнула, извинилась и встала. - Поеду я. Пора. А завтра утром на кладбище. Устроим засаду по всем правилам.  
Кир закрыл за ней дверь и устало подумал: “Не нравится мне всё это. Не к добру”.

Утром следующего дня, когда Кирилл пил утренний кофе, раздался звонок в дверь. Алика обычно не звонила, открывала своим ключом, но Кир не удивился - возможно, она решила разбудить его таким способом.  
На пороге стоял высокий темноволосый мужчина в темно-синем костюме, чем-то неуловимо напоминавшем костюм Алики, в котором она обычно ходила на службу. “Наверное, форменный”, - подумал Кирилл растеряно.  
\- Доброе утро, - приветливо улыбнулся незнакомец. - Ты, должно быть, Кирилл?  
\- Здравствуйте. Да, это я. А с кем имею… - слегка опешил Кир. Незнакомец не дал ему договорить - поднял руку словно пытаясь остановить его, на ладони засветилась синим семиконечная звезда - символ магпола - с вписанными стилизованными буквами.  
\- Майор магпола Калеб Рив, напарник Алики. - Официально представился он и улыбнулся. - Можно войти?  
\- Да, конечно, - Кирилл отступил в сторону, впуская в квартиру мужчину. Тот прошел, разулся, закинул на полку в прихожей ключи привычным, почти хозяйским жестом, и сразу же направился на кухню.  
\- Алика не смогла приехать сама - запара на службе - попросила меня отвезти тебя на кладбище. - Объяснил он, настраивая кофеварку под себя. - Сразу говорю - Лика настаивала, чтобы я поехал с тобой. Мне не сложно.  
\- Хорошо, - Кирилл вздохнул и проглотил слова о том, что он уже большой мальчик и вполне в состоянии сам добраться до нужного места. Какое-то время они молча пили кофе. Кир исподтишка разглядывал нового знакомого, а тот увлеченно просматривал что-то в телефоне и изредка хмурился.  
\- Неужели у тебя нет никаких вопросов? - неожиданно спросил мужчина, чуть удивленно улыбаясь.  
\- Вы ответите? - хмыкнул Кирилл. - Не думаю. А о самой Лике лучше узнавать от неё, всё-таки.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - мужчина задумчиво покивал и встал. - Идём, ещё чуть-чуть и попадем в пробку на кольце.

Собственно, если бы Кириллу кто-то сказал… Да нет, даже если бы ему просто намекнули, что всё может закончиться именно так, он бы не задумываясь отказался от своей идеи. Попытался бы найти другие способы, попросил бы Алику воспользоваться служебным положением (что-то Киру подсказывало, что она не откажет) - да мало ли можно было придумать вариантов?! Только он не знал и потому всё вышло так… По-идиотски.  
На кладбище они приехали рано утром. Калеб осмотрелся, выбрал наблюдательный пункт у выглядящей заброшенной могилы в двух “линиях” от места Тарии и приготовился ждать. Кирилл сначала торчал у могилы рядом с ним, но ему это быстро надоело и он ушел прогуляться по кладбищу. Часов в одиннадцать он увидел, как к могиле Тары подошел среднего роста мужчина лет сорока, сменил цветы в вазе на свежие, зажег курильницу и, прочитав положенную молитву, вскоре ушел. После пришла пожилая пара, родители Тарии. Кир отвернулся, не мог смотреть на то, как они спустя столько лет продолжают скорбеть - этим людям нужна была поддержка, но он не мог им её дать. Если бы только Тара была здесь… Если бы только была.  
День уже перевалил за полдень, когда на кладбище пришел тот самый парень, оставивший тетрадь на скамейке неделю назад. Кирилл, уставший мотыляться без дела среди могил, вскочил было с места, чтобы пойти к нему, но Калеб удержал его.  
\- Погоди. Не стоит спешить. Сначала посмотрим, он ли это. - Рив положил руку ему на плечо, останавливая. - Я не при исполнении, если ошибемся - будут проблемы.  
Кирилл молча сел. Парень был точно тот же, что и в прошлый раз - та же куртка, высокий, худощавый, растрепанные светлые волосы, жаль, лица с такого расстояния не разглядеть. Он подошел к могиле, проделал положенный приветственный ритуал и полез в рюкзак. Какое-то время активно что-то в нем искал, и, не найдя, расстроенно замер.  
\- Пора, - скомандовал Калеб, и Кир, несколько неожиданно для самого себя, поднялся и пошел в сторону так и замершего у памятника парня. Тот его, казалось, не замечал.  
\- Красивые стихи. - Сказал Кирилл, привлекая внимание, и, растеряно улыбаясь, протянул тетрадь. - Ты в прошлый раз забыл.  
А вот то, что произошло дальше очень удивило всех. Мальчишка обернулся, испуганно уставился на Кира, явно узнавая, дернулся, намереваясь сбежать, но наткнулся взглядом на Калеба, незаметно подошедшего к ним с другой стороны, и начал медленно оседать на землю.  
Возможно, Кирилл успел бы подхватить его, но как раз в этот момент за спиной незнакомца появилась полупрозрачная Тара. Очень растерянная и счастливая одновременно. Кир отвлекся и Рив успел раньше.

***  
\- Я, конечно, подозревала, что это всё не просто так, но вы превзошли мои самые смелые ожидания. - Задумчиво покачала головой Алика.  
Вечером всё того же злополучного Дня поминовения они собрались у неё на кухне, чтобы, как выразился Калеб, “разобрать полеты”. Лика приехала вскоре после встречи Кирилла и Сэйна, как звали владельца тетради, и забрала их обоих на своей машине. Калебу было “приказано” ехать следом. Тон и правда был скорее приказным, но мужчина не обратил на это особого внимания, чем немало удивил Кира - насколько он разбирался, звание Рива было таким же и он не был обязан подчиняться.  
Устроив Сэйна, который всё ещё испытывал сильную слабость, в гостевой комнате на диване, Лика споро организовала чай, позвонила кому-то и позвала мужчин на кухню.  
\- Прежде чем ты начнешь, позволь нам рассказать свою версию происходящего. - Предложил Калеб. Он выглядел совершенно спокойным, даже расслабленным, тогда как Кирилл буквально кожей ощущал напряжение, царившее в кухне. Тара призрачным облаком витала рядом с левым плечом Кира и растеряно молчала. Они успели коротко переговорить в машине Алики по пути домой, теперь же Тара явно осмысливала услышанное.  
\- Хорошо. Я слушаю. - Лика сложила руки на груди и оперлась о дверной косяк спиной.  
\- Во-первых, ты меня не предупредила, что Кирилл - медиум. Если бы я знал заранее, вел бы себя иначе… - начал Рив. Лика устало вздохнула и подошла к столу.  
\- Я не говорила тебе, что Кир - медиум, потому что не была в этом уверена сама. Теперь ты знаешь…  
\- И не только я. Как ты понимаешь, это сулит нам проблемы… или нет. Если ты решишь сделать всё по правилам. - Калеб равнодушно пожал плечами и неожиданно сочувственно улыбнулся Киру. - Не напрягайся так, парень, это скорее хорошо для тебя, чем нет.  
\- О да! Это, конечно, его успокоит, - Лика закатила глаза и, наконец, села. - В общем, ситуация такова, Кир. Поскольку, ты видишь призраков и теперь я в этом не сомневаюсь, я вынуждена официально заявить, что ты - медиум. Причем, судя по всему, достаточно высокого класса. Но сейчас это не важно. Тестирование определит точнее. Чем это грозит? Работой для тебя. Для нас с Кэлом же - ещё одним бесценным помощником.  
\- Ты должен только одну вещь четко понять - срулить не удастся, - чуть виновато пожал плечами Калеб.  
\- Почему? - искренне удивился Кирилл. - У меня разрешение на пребывание в Центре только два месяца действует, и ещё на один можно продлить при особых обстоятельствах, которых у меня нет.  
\- Теперь есть. - Алика вздохнула и устало потерло переносицу. - Медиумов мало и по закону они обязаны служить государству. Да, не очень-то красиво, но выявить медиума сложно, мало кто понимает, что у него есть способности. Они могут проявиться и в детстве, и в зрелом возрасте. Какими они будут - тоже вопрос. Ты видишь души умерших и можешь разговаривать с ними, некоторые слышат голоса, другим снятся сны… Вариантов много, а главное - тесты ненадежны. Слышащий медиум не может проверить видящего. Видящий - сновидца. Сновидцы тоже никого проверить не могут. Получается, что наличие или отсутствие способностей остаётся на совести человека.  
\- Но как же… Ты ведь сказала, что тестирование определит мой класс? - удивленно спросил Кирилл. У него в голове не укладывалось то, что говорила Лика. Даже не потому, что он не верил в медиумов в принципе, он не верил, что у него есть такие способности.  
\- Мы уже точно знаем, что ты - видящий. Нам не нужно искать иголку в стоге сена, нужно лишь определить, какой она длины, если хочешь. - Алика мягко улыбнулась и хотела добавить что-то ещё, как из комнаты раздался шум и в коридор вышел, пошатываясь Сэйн.  
\- Что… Где я? - спросил он, удивленно осматривая собравшихся. - Что случилось?  
Лика подошла к нему и, аккуратно поддерживая, проводила к столу. Тара наклонилась к Киру - он почувствовал слабое движение воздуха возле уха - и сказала:  
\- Если бы не он, меня бы здесь не было. Я в долгу перед вами обоими. Скажи ему.  
\- Ты уверена? - негромко спросил Кирилл, но в тишине, царившей на кухне, невозможно было не услышать его.  
\- Да. Скажи. Это важно. - Тара уверено кивнула.  
\- Сэйн, - аккуратно начала Кир. - Тара благодарит тебя за помощь. Без тебя ей не удалось бы попасть в Центр.  
\- Я… Благодарит меня? - парень выглядел удивленным, он потер виски и посмотрел на Кирилла. - Я ничего не сделал… Только пришел на кладбище.  
\- Я попробую объяснить, - со вздохом сказала Тария. - Кирилл был моим проводником в Центр, он проложил путь, но мне не хватало сил на преодоление защиты Центра.  
Кир послушно повторял за ней, удивляясь про себя, как просто и ладно звучат её слова и как много времени они могли бы потерять, не столкнись они с Сэйном на кладбище. Фактически, у них могло бы вообще ничего не получиться - второй “проводник” совершенно не обязан был чтить память Тарии, девушки, которую он не знал и никогда не встречал.  
\- Сэйн оказался связан со мной. Я не знаю, как именно, знаю только, что эта связь есть… Точнее - была. Она существовала до моего появления на кладбище и исчезла сейчас. Он… поделился со мной своей силой, жизненной энергией - не знаю, как это правильно называется, и я смогла пройти через защиту.  
Кирилл перевел взгляд на Лику и Калеба. Она чуть заметно хмурилась, мужчина выглядел удивленным, но расслабленным и доброжелательно смотрел то на Кирилла, то на Сэйна.  
\- Тария, могу я спросить? - Алика посмотрела точно туда, где витала Тара. Кир нахмурился: неужели, Лика тоже может видеть призраков?  
\- Конечно. Только я не уверена, что смогу ответить. - С мягкой улыбкой кивнула Тария.  
\- Тара говорит, что можешь, - сказал Кирилл.  
\- Что вы думаете делать дальше? У вас ведь была какая-то цель?  
\- Я не знаю… Я хотела вернуться. Просто вернуться. Вспомнить, быть может. Или убедиться, что меня действительно больше нет. Я не знаю… У меня нет никаких планов. - Потеряно закончила Тара. Кириллу хотелось её утешить, обнять, но она была бесплотна. Дома, в Эйске, он мог касаться Тарии, здесь же она стала призраком в прямом смысле слова.  
\- Я прошу прощения за этот вопрос, но я должна была его задать. - Печально улыбнулась Лика, словно уловив настроение Тары - Кир не успел повторить её слов. - Я хочу предложить вам дело. Здесь, в Центре. Если у вас нет других планов, возможно, вы согласитесь помогать нам?  
\- Что? - Тария вскинулась, посмотрела прямо на Лику и какое-то время казалось, что они действительно видят друг друга. - Работу? Мне?  
\- Тара спрашивает, ты предлагаешь ей работу? - произнес Кирилл и сам удивился тому волнению, что охватило его. Казалось бы, какая теперь разница?  
\- Предлагаю сотрудничество. - Спокойно кивнула Алика. - Я не уверена, что призраков включают в штат, но то, что мы практикуем такое знаю точно.  
Тария какое-то время молчала, отошла к окну, покружила по кухне и, наконец, вернулась к Кириллу. Посмотрела на него пристально и спросила:  
\- Ты думаешь, мне стоит согласиться?  
\- Мы вас покинем ненадолго? - Кир встал и, пропустив Тару вперед, вышел из кухни. Ему не хотелось обсуждать это в присутствии посторонних. Это было только их дело - его и Тарии.

\- Так что ты думаешь? - нетерпеливо спросила Тара, когда они зашли в кабинет и Кирилл закрыл дверь. - Мне стоит принять предложение?  
\- Я не могу решать за тебя, Тара. - Уклончиво начала Кир. - Но мне было бы легче, если бы ты осталась… Мне не хватало тебя.  
\- Мне тоже. Со мной ведь никто не может общаться по-настоящему, - Тара опустилась в кресло, устало откинула голову на подголовник и прикрыла глаза. - Там было так одиноко и пусто без тебя. Вокруг столько людей, а я одна. Совсем одна. Я пыталась разговаривать с другими, некоторые даже слышали меня, но они все пугались. Не хотели общаться. Только однажды мальчик заговорил со мной сам, я так обрадовалась. Позже оказалось, что он хотел, чтобы я подсказывала ему на контрольных в школе и очень обиделся, когда я отказалась.  
Она мягко рассмеялась и грустно посмотрела на Кирилла.  
\- Если ты остаешься в Центре, то и я тоже. - Уверенно сказала она. - Если уедешь домой, в Эйск, я уеду с тобой. Не знаю пока как, но - уеду. Это точно.  
\- А как же твоя семья? Ты же хотела… - опешил Кирилл.  
\- Ты не уедешь сегодня, мы всё успеем. Помнишь - ты обещал? - Лукаво улыбнулась она.  
\- Значит, решено. Мы остаемся. - Кивнул Кир, сам не замечая, что улыбается. - Остаемся, и будь, что будет.  
\- Остаемся, и будь, что будет. - Эхом повторила Тара. На сердце почему-то стало очень легко. Словно только этого решения Кирилл подспудно и ждал, словно чего-то подобного только и не хватало в его жизни. Странной девушки-призрака, офицеров-магов, сновидца-фаната и работы на магическую полицию. Вряд ли этот набор мог принести счастье, но Киру было всё равно - впервые за очень много лет он чувствовал себя живым.


	4. Эпилог. It’s okay

Сэйн сидел на низком заборчике, выкрашенном ярко зеленой краской и ел мороженное. Прямо напротив него, через дорогу и небольшой сквер с аккуратными клумбами, располагалось Первое управление Магической полиции. В стеклянные двери здания входили и выходили люди в синей форме - мужчины в строгих костюмах, девушки в коротких летних юбках и белых блузках. Форменные туфли носили далеко не все, почему-то Сэй сразу же обратил на это внимание.

Если говорить честно, он и сам не понимал, что тут делает. Он только пару часов назад сдал последний в этой сессии экзамен и отказался идти на традиционную постсессионную попойку с одногруппниками, сославшись на важные дела. Важных дел у Сэйна не было - Дэн уже два дня как был в командировке, к соседям приехала очередная родня, а торчать одному в квартире Дэнила или, тем более, ехать в клинику, не хотелось. Попойка была отличной идеей - можно было потом напроситься к кому-нибудь на ночь под предлогом дальней дороги. Только вот не было у Сэя настроения пить. И отмечать тоже особенно было нечего - сессию он закрыл привычно хорошо, только это почему-то перестало приносить законное удовлетворение.

В этом было неприятно и немного стыдно признаваться, но он жалел. Об упущенном весной шансе изменить свою жизнь. После того Дня поминовения, когда он столкнулся с Кириллом и его друзьями на кладбище, Алика Марова - “Сама Марова!”, как наверняка закричал бы Тим, если бы узнал - предложила Сэйну сотрудничать с магполом. Стать их полноправным консультантом, которого бы вызывали в случае необходимости и платили бы. Платили хорошо, что было особенно важно. 

Сэйн отказался. Из страха. Ему не хотелось ничего менять в своей жизни. Казалось, что стоит ему сказать одно короткое “да” и пути назад не будет. Какого пути и куда - “назад”, он не понимал и сам.

 

В тот вечер он был уверен, что история со снами на этом закончилась, но спустя пару дней ему позвонила Алика и предложила встретиться, чтобы поговорить, в баре неподалеку от университета Шорса. Сэй даже не особенно удивился этому - конечно же, Марова уже знала кто он, где живет и учится.

В баре было сумрачно и дымно, Сэйн скорее угадывал, чем видел стойку на другом конце зала. На высоком табурете скучала эффектная блондинка в узком платье цвета морской волны, кожаной куртке и, неожиданно, синих кедах. Эти самые кеды и заставили его обратить внимание на девушку - они не выбивались из образа, выглядели продуманным элементом стиля не смотря на нарочитую инаковость.

Он подошел к стойке, привычно поздоровался со знакомым каждому студенту их университета барменом, и сел на пустующий высокий табурет рядом с девушкой.

\- Как обычно, Шорс? - вопрос, не требующий ответа - Сэйн ни разу не брал ничего, крепче пива. - А вам повторить, леди?

Бармен повернулся к девушке, она качнула головой, отказываясь и повернулась к Сэю. Он с удивлением узнал в эффектной незнакомке Алику.

\- Привет! Рада, что ты всё-таки пришёл. Разговор не займет много времени, обещаю. - Она улыбнулась.

\- Добрый день. Если вы не против, давайте пересядем. - Сэйн кивнул в сторону столика в углу и, подхватив свою кружку, пошел в указанную сторону. Девушка молча проследовала за ним.

\- Я хотела предложить тебе работу. - Без обиняков начала она, стоило им пересесть.

\- На магпол, как я понимаю? 

\- Да, - Алика невозмутимо кивнула. - Со мной. Ничего особо опасного, сразу говорю. Мы, как правило, обращаемся к консультантам только за информацией, их знаниями, если точнее.

\- Вряд ли я могу быть вам полезен в этом, - Сэйн пожал плечами. - Никаких особых знаний у меня нет, семья не магическая…

\- Ты же историк по образованию, верно? -  Спросила девушка. Сэйн пожал плечами.

\- Скорее экскурсовод. Но историю мы учим, конечно…

\- Специализация какая?

\- История Центра. А какое это имеет значение?.. - слегка опешил Сэй.

\- Понимаешь, у нас мало людей, хорошо знающих город… Все его закоулки, особенности архитектуры, места силы, легенды, а нужно знать. Часто в такие места приходится забираться, что без надежного проводника туда и соваться-то страшно. Потому что даже карты не помогают. Твои знания могут быть бесценны для нас. - Спокойно пояснила Алика. Не то, чтобы Сэйн удивился тому, что офицеры магпола плохо ориентируются в городе, скорее, его поразило, как спокойно Марова признала этот факт. 

\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - неожиданно улыбнулась она. - Это же некомпетентность, а я так легко признаюсь в этом. Пусть и не в своей личной,  своих коллег. Но, понимаешь, после войны у нас мало знающих город осталось. В магпол же абы кого не берут, нужны способности не ниже определенного уровня, а именно этих ребят нам и не хватает. Конечно, новое поколение уже выросло, но приезжих много, фольклор они не знают, город, собственно говоря, тоже не особо. У нас есть несколько специалистов, консультирующих по этим вопросам, но в силу возраста и... некоторых других особенностей, они не могут выезжать в город. А иногда дистанционной помощи недостаточно.

Сэйн кивнул, принимая объяснение. Впрочем, на его решение эта информация никак не повлияла - он по-прежнему не хотел этой работы и не просил о ней.

\- Моя политика - честность. Я предлагаю тебе работу, работу не то, чтобы очень сложную, но в чем-то она может показаться тебе муторной, неприятной даже - придется постоянно объяснять какие-то очевидные для тебя вещи, терпеть разных людей рядом, не говоря уже об опасности, которая, тем не менее, всегда присутствует в нашей работе. Конечно, со своей стороны мы прикладываем все усилия, чтобы обезопасить наших экспертов, но возможно всё. Я считаю, что лучше, если ты будешь понимать это заранее. Во избежание, так сказать.

\- Мне льстит ваше предложение, но я думаю, что не подхожу для этой работы. - Подумав немного, ответил Сэйн. Честность Алики его подкупала, даже хотелось согласиться, но он понимал, что не готов к такой ответственности. Хотелось спокойно доучиться, жить спокойной, размеренной жизнью. До окончания оставался один семестр, диплом был уже практически написан, его даже приглашали остаться работать на кафедре, с возможностью написания диссертации. Это была понятная ему работа, знакомая реальность. То, что предлагала Марова пугало и манило одновременно - неизведанностью, обещанием ярких, сильных эмоций, риском и новыми открытиями.

\- Жаль. Не буду скрывать, я надеялась на другой ответ, но… - девушка развела руками и встала. - В таком случае, удачи тебе. 

Она застегнула куртку и уже пошла по направлению к барной стойке, чтобы расплатиться, но обернулась и положила белый прямоугольник с семиконечной звездой на стол перед Сэем.

\- Если передумаешь - звони. И вообще - звони. Такими знакомствами не разбрасываются, - словно уловив его мысли, добавила она с улыбкой. Хлопнула его по плечу и ушла, оставив Сэйна задумчиво рассматривать карточку с темно-синей надписью “Алика Марова, майор магпола” и двумя телефонными номерами.

Сэй подавил порыв выкинуть её или сжечь, и аккуратно убрал в бумажник. Действительно, такими знакомствами не разбрасываются.

 

Мысли бежали по кругу - уже не в первый раз за последние дни Сэйн думал о том, какими были бы последние месяцы его жизни, согласись он тогда сотрудничать с магполом. Впрочем, визитка Маровой в бумажнике немного обнадеживала - в конце концов, Алика сама оставила ему телефон. 

Он вдруг вспомнил, как буквально спустя пять дней после Дня поминовения увидел Кирилла на крыльце университета. Первой его мыслью было паническое: “Бежать! Быстрее и как можно дальше отсюда!”. Сэйн подавил этот порыв и подошел к мужчине сам.

\- Привет. Я как раз тебя жду. - Открыто улыбнулся Кирилл.

\- Добрый день. Что-то случилось?

\- Ничего такого… Ты забыл. Держи. - Сэй удивленно уставился на тонкую зеленую тетрадку в руке мужчины.

\- О! Спасибо, - немного растеряно ответил он. - Честно говоря, я совсем о ней забыл.

\- У тебя красивые стихи, - неожиданно сказал Кирилл, спускаясь по ступенькам вслед за Сэйном.

\- Да это не мои… Это Тарии.

\- Правда? А я не смог половину из них найти… - Удивился мужчина.

Сэй замер. Пристально посмотрел на него:

\- Слушайте, а зачем вы вообще приехали? Не тетрадь же мне вернуть, в конце-то концов.

Кирилл тоже остановился, нерешительно посмотрел на Сэйна и, вздохнув, признался:

\- У меня к тебе просьба есть.

Сэй смерил его пристальным взглядом.

\- Какая?

\- Не хотелось бы говорить об этом на бегу… Но вряд ли у тебя сейчас есть время… Ты не согласишься попозировать мне?

Сэйн посмотрел на часы, прикинул, сколько ещё у него есть времени до возвращения Дэнила из клиники с суточного дежурства, и спросил:

\- Это надолго? У меня ещё дела...

\- Я в принципе. Не именно сегодня, - Кирилл выглядел удивленным, обескураженным даже.

\- Не сегодня? Наверное можно. - Сэйн пожал плечами. Идея казалась ему дурацкой, с другой стороны, его ещё никогда не снимали? рисовали? Вот кстати, а что собирается делать Кирилл? 

\- Вы фотограф? - после паузы спросил он. Мужчина покачал головой.

\- Художник. Был, точнее. - Он немного помолчал, видимо, ожидая вопросов, и, не дождавшись, продолжил. - Я много рисовал раньше, до аварии, потом почти потерял зрение, желания тоже особо не было. Но встретив тебя, мне снова захотелось писать. Не знаю, правда, получится ли… Перерыв очень большой был. - Неожиданно тихо, потеряно закончил он.

Сэйн молчал, обдумывая услышанное, Кирилл же погрузился в себя и механически шел рядом, явно не замечая никого и ничего вокруг. Сэй вдруг подумал, что даже фамилии его не знает. Судя по имени, фамилия у мужчины такая же простая должна быть, это не его, Сэйна, южные горские корни. Кирилл явно был не местным, не из Центра, да и вёл он себя скорее как провинциал.

\- Меня Кирилл Ярый зовут, если тебя полное имя интересует, - неожиданно сказал он, заставив Сэя вздрогнуть, настолько слова мужчины совпали с его мыслями. Но он быстро отвлекся.

\- Ярый? Как Алексей Ярый, герой войны? - нахмурившись, переспросил Сэйн.

\- Это мой отец. - Кирилл улыбнулся, но в улыбке его не было ни тепла, ни гордости, приличествующей случаю, только спокойная, отстраненная вежливость. Словно он только теоретически знает, какие должен испытывать эмоции, но самого его это ничуть не трогает. - Я его никогда не видел. Он погиб до моего рождения.

Сэйн смотрел на мужчину и думал, что, наверное, это тяжело - быть сыном героя, спасшего город, о котором говорят на каждом шагу и биографию которого проходят в школе, но самому не знать, даже никогда не видеть его на фотографиях.

\- Мне жаль.

\- Не думаю, - легко улыбнулся Кирилл и добавил, увидев удивление на лице Сэя. - Я тебе не нравлюсь, не интересен. Не нужно делать вид, что тебе не всё равно.

Сэйн в удивлении замер, не зная, как реагировать. Всё-таки не зря этот мужчина чем-то пугал его. В нём было что-то странное, то ли внутренний надлом, то ли несгибаемый стержень, как писали в книгах. А может, и то, и другое сразу.

\- Тария сейчас здесь? - попытался перевести тему он.

\- Да, у входа в метро, болтает с торговкой цветами, - спокойно кивнул Кирилл. Если он и заметил неуклюжую попытку Сэйна сменить тему, то ничем этого не показал.

Сэй посмотрел в указанную сторону - никакой торговки цветами там не было. Несколько человек раздавали листовки, средних лет женщина торговала газетами из стационарной палатки, толпились у входа студенты, шумно что-то обсуждавшие. Никаких цветов в радиусе нескольких сотен метров.

\- Что? - нахмурился Кирилл, увидев замешательство Сэйна. - Она призрак, да?.. Чёрт!

Мужчина растеряно взъерошил волосы и устало посмотрел мимо Сэя, словно не замечая его. 

\- Их слишком много в городе, и никак не выходит отличить от людей… Я только Тару сразу отличаю, она словно легче их…

\- Это тяжело, наверное? - сочувственно спросил Сэйн.

\- Не тяжело. Сложно. Потому что нужно постоянно в голове держать, что с тобой призрак может заговорить. Дома их то ли меньше было, то ли я их не видел.

\- В Центре способности людей возрастают. Тут не зря столицу построили - много мест силы сосредоточено. - Пояснил Сэйн.

\- Колдовать легче? - с улыбкой спросил Кирилл и едва заметно кивнул головой. Видимо, Тарии.

\- Как ни странно, нет. Центр только на способности как таковые влияет - у кого-то они просыпаются, кто-то начинает делать вещи, которые раньше не мог, уровень растёт. Но вот сказать, что на колдовство меньше сил уходит нельзя. Разве у вас этого в школах не проходят? - удивился Сэйн.

\- Сейчас может и проходят, но я-то больше десяти лет назад школу закончил. Основ магии тогда не было ещё. - Улыбнулся Кирилл.

\- Извините, не подумал.

\- Да ладно, не парься… А чего ты ко мне на “вы”, кстати? - с улыбкой спросил Кирилл. - Не такая уж у нас и большая разница в возрасте.

\- Да как-то само собой получилось... - Сэйн пожал плечами - он и сам не замечал этого.

\- Ну вот и давай прекращай, - Кирилл улыбнулся. Они подошли ко входу в метро, но мужчина затормозил у дверей. - В общем, ты подумай на счет моего предложения. Телефона у меня нет, но ты знаешь, где я живу. Да и Лика наверняка тебе номер оставила. Надумаешь - звони.

\- А вы… ты разве не?.. - Сэй растеряно качнул головой в сторону входа на станцию. 

\- У нас с Тарой ещё дела в этом районе. Боги будут милостивы - свидимся. - Мужчина улыбнулся и пошел в сторону от метро. Сэйн провожал его взглядом, пока одинокая фигура не скрылась за углом, после чего он встряхнулся и вошел в двери - пора было возвращаться домой.

 

Сэйн уже почти отчаялся дождаться, когда на парковку перед зданием въехала серебристая машина, лихо припарковалась и из машины вышел высокий мужчина, напарник Алики, Калеб, а следом и сама Марова. Они перекинулись несколькими фразами и мужчина ушел в управление, а Лика заспешила в сторону Сэя, приветливо махнув ему рукой.

\- Привет! Давно ждёшь? - она обаятельно улыбнулась и посмотрела с интересом на его мороженное. - Где такое продают?

Сэйн не задумываясь махнул рукой в сторону лотка, скрытого разросшимися кустами сирени, он даже поздороваться не успел, как Алика сорвалась с места и унеслась в указанном направлении.

\- Вот и поговорили… - озадаченно сказал он сам себе.

\- Я всё ещё тут, - Сэйн вздрогнул, услышав голос, раздавшийся из-за плеча. - Так легко ты от меня не отделаешься.

Марова, оказывается, уже успела вернуться и даже устроилась рядом на заборчике.

\- Выкладывай. Что у тебя случилось? - обаятельно - даже Сэй не мог отрицать этого - улыбаясь спросила она.

\- Да… Честно говоря, я сам не знаю… Просто. Подумал вдруг, что зря отказался тогда. - Запинаясь, произнес он, и неуверенно посмотрел на Алику.

\- Это нормально. Сложно решиться, я понимаю. Так ты передумал?

\- Наверное, да… Я хочу попробовать. Летом в любом случае делать особо нечего, а деньги лишними не бывают - тут вы правы.

\- И отлично. Приезжай в конце недели с документами. - Она довольно улыбнулась, отпила из высокого стаканчика и, немного подумав, добавила. - Мы сработаемся, не переживай. Ты сделал правильный выбор.

Сэйн украдкой вздохнул - кто-кто, а он точно не был в этом уверен.

 

_ Июнь 2015 - Июнь 2016 _

_ Москва-Токио-Москва _


End file.
